Looking For Better
by She-Cat
Summary: Legolas has been charged with murder and was forced to flee from Mirkwood. Will he find someplace to call home or will he be cleared? Will have Legolas, Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir! Another AU, NonSlash, friendship fiction!
1. Default Chapter

Hi there, sorry I've been gone so long but the plot bunnies decided to take a vacation, but now I've finally got them back. Let's see this story is definitely AU, Alternate Universe. Non-Slash and will have Legolas, Aragorn and perhaps Elladan and Elrohir. Not connected to the Healer Series, by the way. Disclaimer: All of them belong to Tolkien and not to me. Okay all that's done, on with the story!

Looking For Better

Chapter 1--Out of Place

Legolas dodged the grasping hand of one of the inn's customers and made his way to the bar. Setting the wooden serving tray down, he waited to be noticed.

Durrin, the balding innkeeper, finally spotted him and came over. "What do ye need?" he asked.

"Six more ales," Legolas said.

"Fine," Durrin said. He fetched the drinks and put them on the tray. "Go on, Elf. We got a lot of custom tonight," he said.

Legolas just nodded and picked up the tray then made his way back to the table.

The men ignored him completely as he set out the drinks. That suited Legolas fine. He didn't want them to notice him anyway. He moved to an empty table and began gathering up the mugs left behind. He headed back to the bar. He didn't notice the foot thrust into his path until he tripped over it and went sprawling. There was a loud crash as crockery hit the floor and shattered.

The man and his friends laughed uproariously. "Not so graceful as the stories say, are you?" the man sneered.

Legolas forced himself not to respond and began cleaning up the mess. He was used to it by now. He had no choice, but to accept it. This was the only place he had after what had happened. Picking up the tray, loaded with broken mugs he continued to the bar.

"That just cost ye all of yer pay for the night, Elf," Darren said.

Legolas bit his lip before he could say something that would get him fired. It was this or life on the streets and he never wanted to go back to that again. He missed the peace and safety of the forests, but that was lost to him as well. Sometimes he wished he had never survived.

"Stop standing there! Get back to work, Elf!" Darren yelled.

Legolas dumped the glass into the trash then returned to his tasks. It seemed the night would never end, but mercifully it did. Exhausted and sore, Legolas helped the other workers clean up. Each was given some bread and cheese before they settled down to sleep. Legolas barely got comfortable on the thin straw pallet before sinking deeply into reverie.

Legolas was woken up early. He could smell breakfast cooking. Most of the other workers were already eating. He quickly got up and put away the pallet and headed for the kitchen. "Good morning, Lena," he said as he entered.

Lena, the elderly cook, smiled a greeting and handed him a bowl of oat porridge. "Here you go, eat it all. You are much to thin, youngling," she chided gently.

Legolas couldn't keep from smiling. He was much older then anyone here, but Lena still treated him like a much loved offspring. He didn't mind though. He liked her a lot. He went back into the common room and sat down at an empty table. He had quickly learned that none of the other workers wanted him around.

The other workers finished and took their dishes to the kitchen then left the inn. They were free until the inn opened for that evening's customers.

Legolas took his time eating then took his own bowl back. Saying good-bye to Lena, he left the inn himself. The mare that belonged to Darren neighed loudly in greeting when she spotted Legolas and came over to the edge of the fence. Legolas smiled and went to her, gently scratching behind her ears. "Good morning, Whisper," he said affectionately. "At least you like me." Patting the mare's neck a final time, Legolas wandered off towards the marketplace….

So think I'm on the right track? R/R please!


	2. Close Call

It seems people like this and here I thought I had messed up and was going to get flamed. What a relief! Thanks, here's more!

Chapter 2--Close Call

The market was busy as ever, but Legolas didn't mind. He made his way through the crowds easily. Suddenly someone bumped into him hard enough to make him stagger. "Ouch!" Legolas exclaimed.

The Human looked around and spotted him. He sneered and looked Legolas over, eyes cold and hard with cruelty.

Legolas felt a chill go through him. He didn't like this at all. "Excuse my clumsiness, sir," he apologized hastily. He hoped the apology would satisfy the man and he'd leave.

"I will excuse it, if you have a drink with me and keep me company," the man said. His leering smile made his intentions quite clear.

Legolas backed off. "I think not. An apology is all I am willing to give you," he said.

"Willing or not does not matter to me," the man said and grabbed for Legolas.

Fortunately Legolas was faster then the Human and evaded him. Turning, he fled into the crowd, hoping the Human wouldn't be able to follow him. Pounding footsteps warned Legolas the man was chasing him. He sped up the best he could with so many people in the way. He felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and jerked away, hearing cloth rip. Finally the footsteps faded, he had escaped.

Legolas half fell against a building to rest, heart thundering in his chest. It had been much to close. He was rapidly learning that a lone Elf was an easy target in a Human town. This wasn't the first time he had nearly been attacked and he knew all to well it wouldn't be the last. Sighing, he headed back to the inn to change his ripped shirt.

Lena looked up and smiled when Legolas entered through the kitchen door, but the smile quickly gave way to a worried frown. She hurried to his side. "Youngling, what happened? Sit down," she said. She guided him into a chair and fetched a glass of cold water.

"I am alright, Lena. I just had some trouble in the market place," Legolas said. He drained the glass.

Lena knew exactly what kind of trouble he meant. "Go change your shirt then come back and lend me a hand. In return I will give you a bite of lunch," she said.

"We are not allowed to eat lunch here, Lena," Legolas reminded her.

"Nonsense, the old miser is not here anyway and will not be back for another hour," Lena sniffed.

Legolas went and changed then returned to the kitchen and helped finish the morning chores and received a fine lunch in return then he went outside to find a quiet place to rest for awhile. Settling in the shade of a tree, he dozed off. A sharp kick on his foot jerked him awake. He found Darren standing over him. He realized it was nearly dusk.

"It is nearly time to open Elf, get of your skinny arse and get in there. You have work to do!" Darren snapped and went inside.

Legolas rose slowly and stretched. He hadn't meant to sleep, but he must have dozed off. He went inside.

When it got dark Darren opened his doors for business and soon after he did the inn was packed. Loud voices yelling for drinks and the clatter of dice filled the air while some men gambled at one of the tables. Darren shoved a tray of drinks into Legolas's hands and pointed at them. "Hurry up and take these to that bunch," he said.

Legolas nodded and went over to the table and began to pass out drinks. He reached out to put a mug next to the final man, only to have his wrist grabbed. He looked up and his heart skipped a beat in horror.

"Well, hello there, Elf. Nice to see you again," the man said.

Legolas swallowed as he stared at the man who'd chased him in the market, but he refused to let his fear show. "Let me go. I have work to do," he said.

"I am sure a few coins given to the innkeeper will buy as much as your time as I want," the man smirked.

"No, let go of me!" Legolas protested, trying to wrench his wrist free and gasped when the man's hand tightened brutally…..

A/N--Oh, oh, Legolas is in a bad situation! R/R please and save me from the plot bunnies!


	3. Fighting Back

Not a rape fiction this time Manders1953, sorry it squicked you so much. I'm trying to stay away from that, might be attempts, but that's all…. Ok? On with the fic!

Chapter 3--Fighting Back

Legolas's heart pounded so hard he feared it might burst. He could feel many people watching, but no one, not even his boss moved to help. He would have to stop this on his own as always.

"Tongue tied, Elf? No matter, I have a use for it," the man smirked, pulling Legolas closer. His eyes widened when something pricked him. He looked down and paled when he saw the tip of a thin dagger at his groin. He looked up into glittering blue eyes.

"I have a use for this dagger as well. Release me or you will find out exactly what it is and I do not think you will like it," Legolas hissed.

"I could have you arrested for this!" the man growled.

"Aye and with a flick of my wrist I could geld you," Legolas returned. His voice was frighteningly calm.

"Bah, you are not worth the bother," the man said. He released Legolas's wrist and shoved him away from him.

Legolas sighed in relief and sheathed the dagger then returned to the bar. He put his serving tray down and took a couple deep breaths to calm himself.

Darren glared at him. "Have you taken leaved of your senses? You can not threaten one of my patrons with a knife!" he said. "I ought…"

"Perhaps if you would have stepped in when he grabbed me it would not have been necessary. I agreed to clean and serve, not play the slut for you," Legolas retorted before he could continue. He refilled his tray with drinks and went back to work.

Darren muttered something half to himself, but at the end of the night Legolas received his full pay and after dinner he lost himself in reverie and dreamed of his beloved Mirkwood.

In Rivendell

Elrond looked up as Glorfindel entered his study. "What is it, Glorfindel?" he asked.

"A message from Mirkwood. Queen Rhianna is dead and King Thranduil wishes to know if Legolas is here and wishes that he be brought back to Mirkwood. It does not matter if he is willing or not," Glorfindel said.

"Rhianna is dead? Why would they think Legolas is here and why in Arda would he be unwilling to return home?" Elrond asked.

"This was with the message," Glorfindel said and handed Elrond a scroll.

Frowning, Elrond opened the scroll and read it then his eyes widened. He seemed shocked. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"What?" Glorfindel asked, worried.

"It says that Legolas escaped the dungeons the night before he was to have been executed for the murder of his mother!" Elrond said.

"Legolas? He loved Rhianna! He would have never killed her! This is madness!" Glorfindel said.

"Aye, it is madness indeed and I intend to get to the bottom of this," Elrond said. He wrote a reply and handed it to Glorfindel. "Give this to the messenger. He may rest here and return to Mirkwood in the morning if he wishes. After that send my sons to me," Elrond ordered.

Glorfindel bowed respectfully to his Lord and left.

Elrond went to stand at the window, trying to figure out what on Arda made Thranduil think Legolas had killed his mother.

Soon Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn hurried into the study. "Ada? What is wrong? Glorfindel said you needed to see us right away. Has something happened?" Elrohir asked.

"Aye, something has indeed happened," Elrond said and he began to explain….

A/N: So you like my twist? I don't know what Legolas's mother's fate was, but I've seen a lot of fictions where Legolas was accused of killing Thranduil and I wanted to do something different. Blame the darned plot bunnies'! It's their fault! Happy Memorial Day and R/R please!


	4. Seeking An Old Friend

Wow, looks like this is better then I thought….Thanks. I liked the twist myself. Oh, yes, next week, the 7th of June I go to a new shift. Instead of 4 pm to 12:30 am I'll be working 4 am to 12:30 pm so updates might be a bit erratic until I get adjusted, but I'll try to keep up. 'Blah' is mind-to-mind communication…

Chapter 4--Seeking An Old Friend

When Elrond was finished the twins and Aragorn were silent for a long time as they considered what had been said.

"But Ada, Legolas loved his mother. He would have never hurt her," Elrohir said.

"It was just him and his older brother Alarion and they never got along that well," Elladan added.

"I know and I do not understand why Legolas is believed guilty of his mother's murder either," Elrond said.

"Could we go look for him, ada?" Aragorn asked.

"How would you be able to find him? You have no idea where he might have fled too or how long he has been gone," Elrond said.

"Grandmother could help us. She could locate Legolas. You could farspeak to her and ask for us. Please ada? Legolas is our friend," Elrohir pleaded.

Elrond looked closely at all three of his sons then sighed. He was sure that even if he refused to contact Galadriel they would go out to search. It was better to do as they requested. "Very well, I will do it, but you must all be silent so that I am not distracted," he said.

"We will be, thank you, ada," Aragorn said.

Elrond sighed and closed his eyes and concentrated. 'Lady Galadriel,' he sent. 'I need your aid.'

'It has been many years since you have contacted me in this manner, Elrond. What do you need?' Galadriel asked. 'Arwen sends her love.'

'I send her mine as well. I need you to locate Legolas for me if you can,' Elrond said.

'You have received a message as well?' Galadriel asked.

'Yes and it makes no sense. I cannot believe young Legolas would harm anyone, especially not Rhianna,' Elrond said.

'Will you offer the pen-neth sanctuary in Imladris?' Galadriel asked.

'Yes,' Elrond said.

'Thranduil will be angry,' Galadriel said.

'I know, but I cannot allow this to continue when Legolas is innocent,' Elrond said.

'Very well, I will seek him in the mirror and contact you when I find him,' Galadriel said.

'Thank you, Lady,' Elrond said. He felt the mental link between them close. He sighed and opened hi eyes.

"Will grandmother help us, ada?" Elladan asked.

"She is trying to find Legolas now and will contact me when she does," Elrond said.

"We will go gather our things so we will be ready to leave right away," Elrohir said and they hurried out of the room.

Elrond sighed and rose to stare out the window. He hoped Legolas was someplace safe. After an hour he felt the contact being redone. He closed his eyes and allowed Galadriel in. Once she was finished he went to tell his sons where to go to find Legolas.

All to soon the twins and Aragorn were mounted and ready to go. "All of you be careful, I know nothing about this town Legolas has taken refuge in for the name is unfamiliar to me. You do not know how you will be greeted," Elrond warned.

"We will be careful, ada. We will be back soon and we will have Legolas with us," Elladan said. They urged their horses forward and were soon out of sight.

Elrond turned and went back inside, hoping all would go well and they all would return safely.

Legolas felt better then he had for a long time when he woke the next morning. He left right after breakfast, savoring the warm spring day. He considered where to go and decided to spend some time in the orchard just outside town. At least there he could be among trees again. A year had passed since he'd left Mirkwood and he missed it dearly. He still grieved deeply for his mother. He doubted it would ever fade. Shaking off the memories, he headed out of the town

Little explanation by giving Legolas Sanctuary Elrond makes it so no one can remove Legolas from Rivendell by force. This law actually existed in medieval days. Some one wanted for a crime could ask for sanctuary in a church and no one could remove him by force. He could only be taken if he left. OK, done with lesson….R/R please!


	5. Betrayed

Thanks for all your kind reviews everyone! It's deeply appreciated! Here's more for you. I hope that you continue to enjoy….

Chapter 5--Betrayed

Legolas walked slowly back towards the inn about an hour before dusk, reluctant to go back. When he entered the inn Darren was talking to two Human men.

"So you are finally back," Darren said.

"I am not late returning," Legolas pointed out.

"But you made these two gentlemen wait when they are most eager to meet you," Darren said, gesturing to them.

The two men turned towards him and smiled.

Warning clamored through Legolas's mind. Something wasn't right about this. He took a step back towards the door, only to bump into a third man who had entered the inn behind him.

"So where are you going, little one?" the man asked.

Legolas went for the knife, but his wrist was seized and the knife snatched away before he could grasp it.

"Now, now, would not want you to hurt yourself," the man sneered.

One of the men handed Darren a sack. "Thank you, innkeeper, a pleasure to do business with you," he said.

"My pleasure, sir and thank you," Darren said.

"You sold me to them? You miserable bastard!" Legolas snarled.

"Nothing personal, Elf," Darren sneered and turned away.

The other two men left the bar and walked over to him.

Legolas struggled as his hands were pulled behind his back and bound, but he couldn't fight off three of them and was quickly overpowered. He was dragged out of the door despite his struggles and protests.

A fourth man waited with the group's horses and the men quickly mounted. "Give him here!" one of the men ordered.

Legolas was hefted onto the the man's horse like a sack of flour. It was humiliating as well as uncomfortable.

At the man's command the Humans rode out of the town, heading south.

Legolas slumped, accepting that there was no way for him to escape right now, but he would watch and when a chance came he would be ready. He didn't know why the men had wanted him, but he was sure he wouldn't like the reason.

They only traveled for three hours before it got too dark for them to continue, which suited Legolas fine. He was aching all over from the uncomfortable position he was in.

The men dismounted and Legolas was pulled from the horse roughly. The man shoved him to another that looked like some sort of soldier. "Make sure my gift is well-secured," he ordered.

"Yes Lord Dalton," the guard said. He dragged Legolas to the side and shoved him to the ground under a tree and bound his ankles tightly. "That should hold you," he said. He walked away towards the others.

Legolas took the chance to study all four of his captors. Three looked like soldiers, probably the fourth man's escort since he was some sort of Lord. The only question left was whose gift as the noble had said was he supposed to be. That worried him.

One of the soldier's brought over food when it was ready, but had to feed Legolas because he was not allowed to free the Elf's hands.

Legolas forced himself to endure the humiliating procedure. He needed to eat and keep up his strength, so he could be ready to escape when a chance showed itself.

Eventually all the men were settled down to sleep except for the one chosen to stand the first watch.

Legolas tried to free himself from his bonds for a while before giving it up as a lost cause. He forced himself to relax and eventually slipped into reverie.

Morning came and the men prepared to leave. This time Legolas was allowed to ride upright, which was at least a bit more dignified and comfortable, but this time he shared one of the soldiers' horses instead of the Lord's mount. They rode at a swift pace, still heading for the north….

Looks like Aragorn and the twins will arrive too late, too bad! Evil Snicker R/R please!


	6. Journey's End

Hi everyone, wow! 49 reviews in five chapters, I'm flattered that everyone likes this so much. I like it too. I will try hard to continue to make it enjoyable. By the way I'm kind of mixing cities I created with Tolkien's so it won't be exactly like the master's world…okay? Good.Oops, Sorry Joeel, yeah same person, I goofed and changed the name by mistake. Thanks for pointing that out, gotta fix that later...

Chapter 6--Journey's End

It had been a week when Legolas and his captors arrived at an absolutely huge city surrounded by a high wall. They rode to the front gate where the group was halted by two guards. "What is your business in Haven?" one asked.

Legolas was no longer bound, but he guessed it didn't matter. He was outnumbered and far from anything familiar.

"It is I, Lord Dalton," the man said.

"My apologies, my Lord, please enter. Open the gates!" the guard yelled. The massive gates opened and they rode through.

Legolas shivered in foreboding as they closed behind them with an ominous boom. He wondered if he would ever be free again.

"Take the Elf to Edwin. He will know what I require," Dalton ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," the guard said. He turned his mount and rode in an opposite direction from the others. He came to a blacksmith shop. "Get down, Elf," he ordered.

Legolas made his decision on impulse and slid off the horse. The minute his feet touched the ground, he bolted.

"Hey! Come back here! Stop him!" the guard yelled. He spurred the horse after him.

Heart pounding, Legolas fled into the crowd. He was relieved that no one moved to stop him. It was so crowded in fact that they were blocking the horse's way because they had no room to move out of the beast's path. Bolting around the corner of a row of shops he crashed headlong into someone. He staggered and strong hands supported him.

"Easy, what is the hurry?" a man asked.

Legolas looked up to see a group of six men wearing armor and weapons.

"Excuse me," Legolas panted. Just then the guard ran around the corner. He stopped short when he saw the man. "Good day, Cedrin," he said. "Thank you for catching him. I will take him out of your hands."

Cedrin looked down at Legolas. "Do you want to go with him, Master Elf?" he asked.

"No, I was brought here against my wishes, sold to a Lord Dalton like a horse," Legolas panted.

"Is that not interesting. I think the Elf will be under my care for now. If Lord Dalton wants him then send him to talk to me," the man said.

"Lord Dalton will be furious at your interference, Cedrin. The Elf is his property," the guard protested.

"Then he should have watched it more carefully. Now leave," Cedrin said.

The guard glared venomously at Legolas then stormed off, muttering curses. He mounted his horse and rode off.

Legolas looked up at the Human warily. "My thanks, sir," he said, "though I do not see why you are defending me."

"You are very welcome besides Dalton is a pig that received his title by seducing a noble's daughter. He is no more noble then his horse. Come with me and I will make sure you are safe. I am afraid you are stuck with me for awhile and I offer my apologies for that," Cedrin said.

Legolas was not sure why, but he trusted this strange Human. He wanted to be safe from Lord Dalton, so he nodded in agreement and followed.

The group came to a large house. "This is my home," Cedrin said. He looked at the men. "You may return to your duties. Bring Dalton to me when he arrives."

The men nodded and left.

Cedrin led Legolas inside then it happened. Exhaustion and hunger crashed down on Legolas and he crumpled. He was caught by strong hands before he hit the floor then his world faded into blackness.

Cedrin lifted the unconscious Elf into his arms and headed for one of the spare bedrooms, calling for a servant. He lowered Legolas to the bed just as a servant entered.

"What is your wish, sir?" he asked.

"Send someone to fetch my wife. I need her aid," Cedrin ordered and the servant hurried off….

Saved by a mysterious stranger! (Just couldn't resist) -Darn Plot Bunnies- R/R please!


	7. Hope of Safety

Hey, thanks again everyone, you make writing this story fun!

Chapter 7--Hope of Safety

Cedrin sat down in a chair next to the sleeping Elf to wait for his wife to arrive. He wondered how that fool Dalton had ever gotten hold of one of the fair folk. He would ask the Elf about that when he woke. A soft knock got his attention and he glanced over to see his wife at the door. "Come in, Keesha," he said.

Keesha smiled and came in then her eyes moved to the Elf. "Where in Arda did you find him?" she asked.

"Took him away from Lord Dalton, I Imagine he will be here soon, demanding I return the Elf to him," Cedrin said. "He is exhausted and half-starved."

Keesha moved to the Elf's side and brushed a lock of blond hair out of his eyes. "He looks so young, but probably is older then this city," she murmured. She gave her husband a fierce look. "We cannot let Dalton have him!"

Cedrin smiled. After barely two minutes around the Elf she was protecting him like a lioness guarding her cubs.

Legolas was pulled slightly out of reverie when he felt someone touching his hair, but was to tired to pull out of it. He tried to speak, but sank back into sleep before he could form anything coherent.

Just then a servant came to the door. "Master Cedrin, Lord Dalton has arrived. I have shown him to the study," he said.

"Thank you, you may return to your duties. I will go to him at once," Cedrin said. He stood as the servant left.

Keesha sat down in his place. "I will stay with our guest. I have no interest in speaking to him," she said.

When Cedrin entered the study Lord Dalton didn't wait for greetings. "I am here only to reclaim what is mine," he said.

"As far as I know I have nothing that belongs to you," Cedrin said calmly.

"Do not play the innocent with me, Cedrin. You know damned well I am talking about the Elf. He is mine, bought and paid for and I demand you return him to me," Dalton said.

"If he is a slave then show me your writ of ownership that makes him a slave," Cedrin said.

Dalton turned an ugly shade of red. "I do not have it yet! I just arrived!" he yelled.

"Then the Elf is owned by no one and I do not have to give him over to you. You must have a writ of ownership to prove he is a slave. That is the law and you know it as well as I," Cedrin said.

"You will be sorry for this! I will make you pay!" Dalton bellowed.

Cedrin's brown eyes narrowed and he tossed his black hair away from his face. "Do not threaten me in my home, Dalton or I will demand a duel, now get out," he said.

Trembling with fury, Dalton slammed his way from the room and then the house.

Cedrin sighed and went to the kitchen to give some directions to the staff. He wanted food brought up for when the Elf woke.

Keesha winced when she heard Dalton storm out. She knew he would do his best to cause trouble for them. She looked at the Elf again and saw awareness slowly returning to his eyes. The noise must have woken him.

Legolas blinked and saw a woman sitting next to him. At first he thought he was home with his mother at his side and the whole thing had been an awful dream. Just as fast he knew it wasn't, the woman was dark haired and green eyed and Human. His mother had blonde hair and blue eyes like him.

"It is alright, you are safe. I am Keesha, Cedrin's wife," Keesha said.

Cedrin walked in just then and saw he was awake. "I am glad to see you are with us again, Master Elf. Food will be brought soon. When did you last eat?" he asked.

Legolas realized that he had no idea for sure. "I do not know, how long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"Barely an hour," Cedrin said. "After you eat you should probably sleep again," Cedrin said.

"what do you plan to do with me?" Legolas asked, half fearing the answer.

"I do not own slaves. I dislike the thought. You are safe from that," Cedrin said, "and I will not allow Dalton to get his hands on you again."

Legolas searched the Human's eyes after that statement and saw no deception in them. It made him feel safe for the first time since he fled from home. "Thank you, My Lord, My Lady," he said….

----------------------------------------------

Legolas has found a guardian, good or bad thing, I wonder? -Eyes innocent looking plot bunnies- R/R please!


	8. Fading

Wow, I feel loved, Seventy-five reviews in seven chapters, thank you from me and the plot bunnies! Here's the next chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8--Fading

Thranduil sat by the window of his rooms, gazing out over the trees without really seeing them. He had felt so empty since he had laid his beloved Rhianna to rest. He wasn't sure how long ago that had been. The days seemed to blur again. He only ate or drank when he was forced too. His thoughts turned to his oldest son. He had been so brave despite his own grief. He made sure every thing was running smoothly. For all intents and purposes Alarion was ruling Mirkwood. Thranduil knew it was wrong to lay the burden on his son, but he found it didn't matter. Nothing seemed to anymore. He was sure he was fading, but that meant nothing either.

"Ada, it is time to eat," Alarion said from behind him. "Please, you haven't eaten or drank all day." He entered the room and put the tray down on his father's lap.

Thranduil glanced at his son's pleading eyes then began to eat though the food tasted like ash to him. He finished everything then returned to looking out the window. "Alarion, have they found him yet?" he asked.

Even though no name was given Alarion knew exactly who was meant. "Nay father, but they will and he will be punished for what he did. You should rest," he said.

"Legolas, I want to see him, I want to ask him why. Bring him back, Alarion," Thranduil said before yawning.

"I will, let me help you, ada. You need to sleep and get strong. Our people need you," Alarion said. He helped his father over to the bed and got him settled comfortably. "Rest now, ada. All will be well."

"Thank you, Alarion," Thranduil said. His eyes turned vacant as he fell into reverie.

Alarion headed for the door. He smiled at his father in a way that would seem rather cruel to Thranduil if he'd seen it then he left.

---------------------------------------------

Elrond shoved the stack of paperwork aside with a frustrated sigh. He was finding it difficult to concentrate. He was too worried about his sons and the business with Legolas. He rose and went over to pour himself a glass of wine and sipped at it. He felt tired and he hadn't been sleeping well. He prayed that his sons would find Legolas quickly and that they would return safely. Perhaps then they could settle this tangle.

----------------------------------

It seemed to take forever to find the town where Legolas was supposed to be though really it had though it had really only been a week or so. Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan entered the city just an hour after dusk.

Elrohir looked around and made a face. "This place smells. Where do we start looking?" he asked.

Aragorn glanced around then nodded at a building. "There is an inn. That would be the best place. Someone there might have seen him. Legolas might even be staying there," he said.

"Alright, let us go then," Elladan said. They urged their mounts towards the inn, eager to find their friend and return to Rivendell.

A stable boy took their horses then the three of them entered the inn. It was crowded and noisy. It seemed to take forever to make their way to the bar. When they finally got there it was another ten minutes before someone came over to them.

"Good day, good sirs. I am the owner, Darren. How may I assist you?" the man asked.

"We are looking for a friend. He is an Elf with blond hair and blue eyes. Have you seen him?" Aragorn asked.

Darren frowned thoughtfully. "Do not see Elves around here, so I would have noticed him, but I saw no such Elf. Sorry I could not help. Do you require a room?" he asked.

"Thank you, perhaps later. We wish to search for our friend a bit first," Aragorn said. He gestured to the twins and they left.

"He was lying," Elrohir said.

"Sure was," Elladan agreed.

"I feel the same way. Something is not right," Aragorn said.

That was when a voice called to them from the alley and they all glanced that way to see an elderly woman gesturing to them. They exchanged looks then walked over.

"I heard what you said and I know where your friend is," the woman said…

---------------------------------------------

Help is on the way! R/R please!


	9. Some Answers

WOW! Over 80 reviews! That's great, thank you so much!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9--Some Answers

Aragorn and the twins glanced at each other then went over to the woman. "Who are you, Lady?" Aragorn asked.

"My name is Lena. I am the cook here. Your friend was here, but he is not anymore," she said.

"Where is he?" Elrohir asked.

Tears sparkled in Lena's eyes. "He sold him to a noble. I know who he is. His name is Lord Dalton and he lives in a town called Haven," she said. "Dalton is a nasty brute. You have to hurry before he hurts him."

"Where is Haven? Can you tell us?" Elladan asked.

Lena nodded and proceeded to do so. "Will you go to him?" she asked when she was finished.

""We are going right now," Aragorn said.

"Tell Legolas that I am sorry I could not do more for him," Lena said.

"We will," Elrohir promised.

They fetched their horses and were soon out of the village and heading for Haven as fast as they could get their horses to go.

"If this Lord Felton has hurt Legolas I swear I will come back and make that innkeeper pay," Elrohir said fiercely.

"I fully plan to come back and confront him about his lies after Legolas is safe," Elladan swore.

"Even better, I will come with you," Elrohir said.

"So will I," Aragorn added.

Feeling more united, they continued on to find their friend and bring him back to the safety of Rivendell.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas stood looking out the window of the large and airy room the Cedrin had given him. The couple had been very kind to him and invited him to stay as long as he wished, but Legolas didn't think he'd be staying much longer. He would find another city and disappear before anyone learned his whereabouts and came after him. A soft knock on the door caught his attention. "Come in!" he called.

Keesha entered the room and smiled. "You seem much better, you scared me when I first saw you," she said.

"I owe you and your husband a large debt, my Lady," Legolas said and bowed politely to her.

Keesha smiled delightedly. "We only did what any good person should have done. Can I get you anything before I go back down?" she asked.

"Nay, thank you, but I am fine," Legolas said.

"Alright, dinner will be served in an hour," Keesha said and left.

Legolas turned back to the window. He felt very guilty about what he planned to do, but he felt it would be best. Tonight after the couple was asleep he would leave.

Someone pounded loudly on the door just as dinner was served and a servant opened. Lord Dalton pushed rudely inside without waiting for an invitation. "I came to see if you were in a more reasonable frame of mind, Cedrin and were ready to give up my property," he said.

"No writ, no Elf, Dalton," Cedrin said. "No threats you make will change my mind."

"Then we will settle it in front of the magistrate tomorrow. Here is the summons. I am sure you know by law that if the Elf is not there with you that you could be arrested and punished," Dalton said. "Enjoy your soft life while you have it, Elf. I plan to make you pay for all the trouble you caused me."

Legolas fought back a shudder at Dalton's tone.

Cedrin took the paper. "I know the law and I will be there. Stop harassing and threatening our guest and get out of my home," Cedrin said.

Sneering at Legolas, Dalton slammed from the house.

Legolas's heart sank, knowing that he would not be leaving tonight. He didn't want Cedrin and Keesha to suffer after they had risked so much to help him. He had to stay and hope Dalton didn't win….

-----------------------------------------------------

A hearing in front of a magistrate? That could be bad….R/R please!


	10. The Unburdening

Hi, the villain's name is Dalton; sorry about the mix up….here's the next part. Happy 4th of July all!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10--The Unburdening

The three of them were quiet for a long time after Dalton left then Cedrin shrugged. "Well, that was pleasant, nice of him to drop by," he said. He looked seriously at Legolas. "Sir Elf, if you are hiding anything you should tell me now. Are you truly a slave?"

"Nay, I was working for money, not because I was owned," Legolas said firmly. He hesitated then sighed. "I am from Mirkwood, my father is the king there," he admitted. He hoped his belief Cedrin was trustworthy weren't wrong.

Cedrin handled it well. "Are you the crown prince?" he asked.

"Nay, I have an older brother," Legolas said.

"So why were you working?" Cedrin asked.

Now came the true test. "I was to be executed for the murder of my mother," he said.

Cedrin's jaw tightened. "Did you kill her?" he asked.

"NAY! I loved her. I never would have harmed her," Legolas said fiercely.

"Why do they think you did?" Cedrin asked.

"Mother liked a cup of herb tea before going to bed and I always made it and carried it up to her at about the same time. I took it to her, wished her good night then went to bed. I was dragged from my room by two of my father's guards and I was told she was found dead of poison," Legolas said softly.

"That is awful," Keesha said.

"Let me guess they decided you had to be guilty because you were the last one to see her," Cedrin said.

Legolas nodded then eyed Cedrin warily. "Will you turn me in to them? You would probably get a reward," he said.

"I do not need one and I see no reason to turn you in, but it is best nit to mention the reward around anyone. They probably would turn you in. Do not mention that you are a prince either. They would demand poof and you do not want them to discover any else," Cedrin said.

Legolas considered that and nodded. Cedrin was right, best to keep silent. They finished their meal in silence then Legolas rose to go to his room.

Just then someone pounded on the door. This time Cedrin opened it, revealing two city guards. "Yes?" he asked.

"We are here for the Elf under the magistrate's orders he is to be incarcerated until the hearing tomorrow, so he cannot flee," one said.

"I have said that I will bring him. This is an insult to my honor and the honor of my family!" Cedrin protested.

"I am sorry, I have my orders. If you try to interfere I will be forced to arrest you as well, my Lord," the guard said.

""I will go with them. Do not get yourself in worse trouble for me. I will be fine, Cedrin," Legolas said, approaching.

Cedrin was angry, but he didn't argue as the guards seized Legolas and led him from the house.

Keesha came up and embraced her husband, knowing he was upset. "Hush, love, all will be well," she murmured.

Cedrin returned the hug, but he was worried. He knew that Lord Dalton could be dangerous and sneaky when he wanted something or wasn't getting his way. He feared for the Elf's safety, but for now he could do nothing but wait.

-------------------------------------------

Legolas didn't try to resist as he was led to a gloomy building that served as the town prison. He was pushed into an uncomfortably small cell and the guards left him alone. Sighing, Legolas sank down on the thin straw pallet that laid on the floor and settled down to wait. There would be no sleep for him tonight….

----------------------------------------

Going from bad to worse isn't it? I was thrilled to see I had over a hundred reviews for this all ready! Thank you! R/R please!


	11. The Magistrate

Darn site still won't let me log in…Well, here's the next chapter, and hopefully it won't be much longer until the site is running again!

----------------------------------------

Chapter 11--The Magistrate

Legolas had expected something bad to happen while he was locked up and couldn't flee, but nothing did. He was left alone except for the guard looking in on him occasionally. After he had been there three times and Legolas was still awake he came over to the bars.

"You should try to sleep, Master Elf. Tomorrow will come all to soon," he said.

"I cannot sleep in these stone walls. I feel. …enclosed," Legolas said.

The guard sighed. "I would let you return to where you were if I could, but I cannot. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" he asked kindly.

Legolas eyed the guard warily then realized he was sincere. "A drink would be welcome," he admitted.

The guard smiled. "I will be right back," he said and hurried off. He was back with a tall glass in minutes. He handed the glass to Legolas who took a small sip.

Spring water, cold and sweet, Legolas drained the glass. He hadn't realized how thirsty he actually was until then. "Thank you," he said, handing the glass back.

"Would you like another glass? I would be glad to get it for you," the guard said.

"No, thank you," Legolas said.

"Then I will go back to my duties. Please try to sleep, Master Elf. I will check on you again later. Let me know if you need anything else," the guard said and left.

Somehow the guard's kindness was soothing and Legolas managed to slip into reverie at last. It was a relief to escape his situation for a time. He woke when he heard keys clattering and a loud click, as the cell door was unlocked. It was a different guard who didn't look as friendly.

"On your feet, Elf. There is some things that must be done before you are fit to face the magistrate," he ordered. "Come out of there."

At that moment the cell seemed a lot safer, but Legolas knew if he didn't come out voluntarily that he would be dragged out. He rose and obeyed.

The guard gripped his arm and led him from the prison to a small building not far from it. Once they were inside Legolas recognized it as the barracks.

The guard led him to a windowless room and shoved him inside. "Clean yourself up and put on the clothes that have been left for you. You have one hour, no more," he said.

The door closed and Legolas heard a key turn in the lock. He was locked in. He looked at the tub, shrugged and undressed. A hot bath would be welcome. He slid into the water and found it was deliciously warm. Taking the soap he began to scrub the taint of the prison from his skin. After he finished and dried off he donned the clothes waiting for him, a simple shirt and pair of leggings then waited for the guard to return.

The guard arrived right on time and found Legolas was ready. He was carrying a set of shackles. "Hold out your wrists, Elf and do not give me any trouble," he ordered.

Legolas obeyed, but winced when the shackles were locked around his wrists. He was then led from the barracks and into another building. He was relieved to see Cedrin and Keesha, but not Lord Dalton who was there as well. He was not allowed to go near anyone. He was led through the huge double doors and the others followed.

A stern looking man with silver hair wearing black robes sat behind a massive wood desk. He looked up and stared at Legolas with chilly gray eyes.

"My Lord Magistrate, all of the involved parties have arrived," the guard said and bowed.

Legolas felt his heart sink as all hope tried to desert him, but he faced the cold faced man bravely….

---------------------------------------------

Here it goes! R/R please!


	12. Honorable Conduct

Because of a request from Espina Oscura I decided to do an extra chapter…so enjoy and have a good vacation, Espina!

-------------------------------------

Chapter 12--Honorable Conduct

The magistrate examined all of them then looked at Lord Dalton. "Come forward and make your claim," he said.

Lord Dalton moved forward and bowed. "I bought the Elf in another town and my guard was taking him to be fitted with suitable restraints…" Lord Dalton began.

"You mean shackles," the Magistrate said.

Legolas was sure that he heard disdain in the man's voice.

"Yes, Magistrate Alaric, if I may continue," Dalton said.

"Continue, but quickly," Alaric ordered.

"Yes, sir. The slave tried to escape and my man pursued then Cedrin came onto the problem and refused to turn him over to my guard. He said I should come for him and when I did Cedrin refused to turn him over. I want him returned to me," Dalton finished.

Alaric looked at Cedrin. "Is this true, Lord Cedrin?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Cedrin said.

"Why did you refuse to turn him over? He is a slave that by law is property," Alaric said.

"By law he must have a writ of ownership. Lord Dalton had none," Cedrin said.

Alaric scowled which made him look even more forbidding. "Is this true?" he asked.

"Well, yes sir, but I was getting one as soon as he was secured," Lord Dalton said.

"Your claim is denied. You have no claims of ownership on this Elf. You are forbidden to attempt to enslave him again because he is now a free citizen of this city and may do as he pleases," Alaric said. "Further more for wasting my time on a claim that you know was useless you are fined one hundred pieces of gold, half of this will go to the Elf as compensation for his suffering. You have until dusk to pay the fine or it will be you in prison. I have spoken."

Legolas was so shocked that he barely noticed the shackles being removed as Dalton stormed from the room.

"Thank you, sir," Cedrin said. He took Legolas by the arm and led him out with Keesha following them. "We will go back to my house where you may rest and decide what you wish to do," Cedrin said.

Legolas nodded and followed. Once back to Cedrin's manor Legolas went to his room and fell into reverie minutes after lying down. He was exhausted, but filled with new hope. Perhaps he had found a safe haven and a place to live.

It was a new day when the exhausted elf woke from reverie. He could smell food cooking and suddenly he was starved. After neatening up, he went downstairs and found Cedrin and Keesha waiting for him.

A servant filled his plate and poured juice before withdrawing. Legolas dug into the food hungrily.

Cedrin waited until he had slowed down a bit before speaking. "Legolas, I have heard Elves are the finest archers in the land. Are you an archer?" he asked.

"I am counted as one of the best, though I fear I may be a bit less skilled now. It has been a long time since I have held a bow," Legolas admitted.

"Well, you will have an opportunity to practice and when you have regained your skill I would like to hire you as an archery instructor for my men. I think you could teach them much. I will pay ten silver pieces a week plus lodging and food. What say you?" Cedrin asked.

The offer was more then generous and Legolas was thrilled he would offer. "I would be honored to train your men. I accept," Legolas said.

"Good, I will show you to the armory later and you may pick out a bow that suits you," Cedrin said.

Legolas felt like a huge weight had been taken from his chest. It seemed that finally everything was looking up. He nodded and returned his attention to his food…

-------------------------------------

There ya go Espina, a little bit with no cliffy to freak you out. Twins and Aragorn will arrive soon…..Promise! R/R please!


	13. Arrival

Thanks for all your lovely reviews and encouragement!

-----------------------------

Chapter 13--Arrival

It had been a week since Legolas had begun training Cedrin's men and he had learned some things that he hadn't known before. Cedrin was the Captain of the city's army and was highly respected by all. Keesha was kind and treated him more like a son then an employee, but Legolas didn't mind.

Legolas watched the trainees place their practice bows and quivers on the rack. He felt rather proud of their progress. They would make good archers in time. He slung his own bow and quiver over his shoulder and headed for the house.

-----------------------------

Aragorn and the twins paused to look over Haven from a safe distance before approaching. "So how are we going to find Legolas in this place? It is huge," Elrohir grumbled.

"Anyway we can. You two better cover up," Aragorn said and urged his horse forwards towards the gate. The twins put up the cowls of their clocks up then followed close behind him.

The guard studied them as they approached then nodded politely. "Welcome to Haven, are you here for business or pleasure?" he asked.

"Pleasure for now, perhaps business later," Aragorn said. He felt it was best that he mentioned nothing of Legolas until they looked around a bit.

"Very well, your party may enter, enjoy your visit," the guard said. The gate was opened for them to ride in.

"Keep your features hidden for now. We need to get some information about this Lord Dalton that has Legolas without being to obvious about it," Aragorn said.

Elrohir glanced around. "So how do we do that?" he asked.

"By finding a place where we can hear rumors without asking," Aragorn said, seeing a tavern, he rode over to it. They dismounted and allowed a stable hand to take charge of their horses then Aragorn led the way inside. They went to a table in the back of the room and sat down.

A serving woman came over to them right away. "What can I get for you?" she asked.

"Wine and whatever is on the spit today," Aragorn said.

"Yes sir, right away," the woman said and hurried off.

Elladan's nose wrinkled in disgust. "This place smells," he said.

"You will get used to it in time," Aragorn said.

"I am not sure I want too," Elladan muttered.

Elrohir snickered.

"Shut up, Ro," Elladan said with a mock fierce scowl.

Aragorn frowned. "Do not start that now," he said before Elrohir could retaliate.

Two barmaids returned with wine, cooked vegetables and a platter of venison. One took the coins Aragorn offered then they scurried off.

They turned to their food and a long hour passed and they heard nothing of value. Suddenly a large man that was obviously some sort of warrior swaggered into the tavern.

Aragorn noticed the nervous and wary looks the barmaid gave each other as they moved away.

The man casually shoved someone roughly aside and sat in his place. ""Ale!" he bellowed, "and be quick about it!"

Aragorn gestured and their barmaid came over to them. "Who is that?" he asked.

The barmaid glanced disdainfully at the man. "Just one of Dalton's thugs," she said and left.

Aragorn looked back at the man with new interest. This could be the break they needed to find out where Legolas had been taken…

------------------------------------------------

They're here! R/R please!

-----------------------------------------------------


	14. Deception

Hello there, I'm back once again, now if I could just catch the plot bunnies.

------------------------------------

Chapter 14--Deception

Aragorn watched the man cautiously for a long time while he downed tankards of ale and annoyed the serving girls. Finally it was time to make his move. Aragorn stood. "Stay here," he told the twins then walked over to the man. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. "The next round is on me."

The man looked up and studied him then shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said.

Aragorn took a seat and gestured to a barmaid for more ale. "You are a warrior, do you know of any jobs or Lords that need more men?" he asked.

"You do not look like any of the warriors I know of," the man said.

Aragorn shrugged. "I am a ranger, I am called Strider," he said.

"Renn," the man said.

"Well met, Renn, so you have an idea about where I and my companions can find work?" Aragorn asked.

"I work for Lord Dalton. He is always looking for good men," he said. He peered at the twins. "Your friends look a bit scrawny though."

Aragorn didn't know if he should tell the man, but he would find out sooner or later. "They are Half-Elves," he said, "does it matter?"

Renn snickered. "No, I suppose not, come with me. I will take you to him," he said, draining his mug. He led the way from the tavern. Before long they came to a large manor house and were led inside.

Elrohir snorted in disgust at the furnishing and the other two agreed with him. It looked like a color-blind Orc had decorated it and that was being nice. They were led to a door.

"Wait out here," Renn said and slipped through the door. They could hear voices though not what was said then Renn came out. "He will grant you a brief audience," he said, gesturing for them to enter. He hurried off down the hall.

They exchanged looks and nods then entered the room.

Lord Dalton studied them for behind a large oak desk. "My man said that you three are looking for a job?" he asked.

"Actually that is not quite true," Aragorn said.

The twins drew back their hoods and Elrohir made sure the door was securely locked, so they wouldn't be interrupted.

Aragorn was across the room with Elf-like speed and had a dagger to the man's throat. "You bought an Elf from a innkeeper, blonde, blue-eyed. He is our friend and we have come to take him home. Where is he? If he has been harmed there will be hell to pay," he warned. He pressed the dagger against Dalton's throat until blood was drawn.

The color drained from Dalton's face when he realized how serious his situation was. "I do not have him any more. Cedrin has him! Do not hurt me!" he said. Suddenly he saw a way to get back at his hated rival. "I am kind to my slaves, believe me your friend would be better off if I had him. Cedrin is a vicious, perverted brute. He tortures slaves in the worst ways possible. I shudder to think what might have befallen the Elf by now."

"Where does Cedrin keep him?" Aragorn asked.

Dalton gave directions to Cedrin's manor. "I swear that is where he is," he said.

"If you lied to us I swear to the Valar we will come back and kill you," Elladan hissed.

"Easy, Elladan, we can not let our anger or dislike for this scum distract us. Legolas is the only thing we should be thinking of. Tie him up and gag him. We have to find Legolas," Aragorn said. He felt like the twins did, but they dared not commit any crimes. The man that had brought them to Lord Dalton would fetch guards and they couldn't afford to be arrested.

The twins hurried to do so then they left the house to find this Lord Cedrin and get Legolas back no matter what or who stood in their way…..

------------------------

Sneaky, deceiving little worm, that Dalton, don't you think? R/R please!


	15. Closer Call

Thanks for all the kind remarks. I'm glad you're enjoying the tale!

-----------------------------

Chapter 15--Close Call

After an hour and a half of searching they finally found Lord Cedrin's manor. There were a lot of guards milling about so they stopped a safe distance away to think about what to do next.

"So now what? Do we storm in and demand that he give Legolas back to us?" Elladan asked.

"We are going to have to be a little more subtle then that," Aragorn said. He headed for the manor with determined strides. He went to the door and knocked. The last person he ever expected to answer opened it. "Legolas!" he exclaimed.

Legolas stared in shock. "Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

"We came to find you. Are you alright?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes, I am fine, but you should not have come," Legolas said. He would have said more, but they were interrupted.

"Legolas? Who is here?" Cedrin asked, coming up behind him.

Legolas turned to answer, but some one grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. He found himself between the twins with Aragorn in front of him facing Cedrin.

"Stay away from him. Legolas is coming with us. He does not belong to you any longer," Aragorn said.

"I will not allow you to take him out of here unless he wishes to go, but what do you mean by saying he does not belong to me? He never did," Cedrin said.

Caught off guard, Aragorn stared at him. "We were told he was a slave here," he said.

"I do not keep slaves!" Cedrin said angrily then forced himself to calm down. "Look there has obviously been a misunderstanding. Let us go into my study and talk this over."

"Yes, I think that would be a wise idea," Aragorn agreed. They went to the study. Once they were all settled comfortable, Cedrin explained everything.

"So that sneaky bastard did lie to us. We will have to keep our vow and go have a word with him," Elladan said. A dangerous sparkle appeared in his eyes.

"No, if he is harmed the guards will start searching. We should just leave this place and go back to Imladris," Aragorn said. "Will you let Legolas come with us?"

"If he wishes too, as I said he is not a slave," Cedrin said. "He may come and go as he pleases."

"We can leave early in the morning," Aragorn said. "Alright Legolas?"

Legolas looked at all of them then shook his head. "Sorry, I am not going with you," he said.

The twins and Aragorn stared at Legolas in shock for a long stunned moment.

Aragorn was the first to regain his wits. "What do you mean? Why?" he asked. "You know that you are always welcome."

"I will not involve Imladris in this tangled mess. It will only widened the rift between our homes. I cannot let that happen," Legolas said firmly.

"We cannot leave you here. Father is expecting us to bring you back," Elrohir said. "He is horribly worried about you."

"He might be able to figure out what truly happened," Elladan added.

"Then tell him I refused. He will respect my decision," Legolas said. "As for the rest it has already been decided that I am guilty. They were going to kill me, remember?"

"I will carry you out of here if I must," Aragorn warned.

"You will not do any such thing. I will not allow it," Cedrin said. "Legolas must go of his own free will or not at all."

The twins and Aragorn looked at each other as they realized this had suddenly gotten a lot more complicated….

--------------------------

Stubborn blonde! R/R please!


	16. A King's Strength

Gulp! I didn't realize it has been so long since I updated! I'm sorry, here's the long awaited chapter and I'll try to not make you wait so long again! Hides Under Desk

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16-- A King's Strength

Thranduil slowly woke from a troubled reverie and looked around. It was dark in his chamber then he remembered. Rhianna, his lovely Rhianna, was dead. He got up and lit a candle then went to the balcony and opened the doors. Sunlight and a warm breeze entered the room. He smiled a bit then moved to look in the mirror. He couldn't believe his eyes. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was gaunt and pale. His hair was snarled and filthy. "I look more Orc then Elf," he muttered. Part of him wanted to return to his bed, but the stronger side of him refused to allow it. "I am King of Mirkwood and I am responsible for those that live here," he muttered. He stripped out of his grimy clothes and pulled on a robe then opened the door to his chamber.

A servant was passing just then. "Sire, you are awake! How may I serve?" he asked.

"I wish to take a bath. Have it prepared at once," Thranduil said.

The servant bowed and dashed off, calling for the other servants.

The servants had just finished preparing the bath and left when Alarion walked in. "Father, you should not be up. You should be resting," he said.

"I have rested far too long as it is. Gather all of proper rank in the meeting hall. I wish to speak to them," Thranduil said sternly. "Quickly, there is certainly much I must do."

Alarion bowed respectfully. "Yes father, I will do so at once," he said and hurried away. He didn't go fetch the people like he'd been asked. He sent a servant to do it instead. He went to a room deep in the castle and knocked on the door. "Zion, I must speak to you!" he called. "Open the door!"

It opened revealing an Elf with dead black eyes and lank black hair. "What do you want?" he asked.

Alarion stormed into the room, hearing the door close behind him. "Father is up! He is acting like himself! You said he would fade! That your potion would keep him under control, but it is not!!" he said.

"Calm yourself, we have not failed yet. Your father can be disposed of as easily as your mother if necessary," Zion said. He added herbs to a potion boiling over the fire and stirred it carefully.

"I should have never allowed myself to be involved in this. You said mother would not die from that foul concoction!" Alarion said.

"She should not have," Zion shrugged, "she must have had a bad reaction to it."

"I should go straight to father and tell him everything," Alarion growled.

"Go ahead and do so, but you are as guilty of murder as I, my Prince. You allowed your envy of your little brother and the desire to be King rule you. What do you think will happen to you when it is found out?" Zion asked.

Alarion's shoulders slumped as he realized he was trapped in this mess with no way out. "Then just fix it, do it quickly," he said and left the room.

Zion watched him go and smiled. "You think you are an adult, but you are still a foolish Elfling. You can be removed as well as your father if necessary," he muttered. He stirred the potion and smiled. "This lovely mixture can take care of you and your oh-so haughty father."

Alarion entered his chamber and closed the door. Falling onto his bed, he wondered how everything had went so wrong so quickly. _I was a fool and now there is no way out of this, _he thought.

-----------------------------------------------

I sense a bit of regret there. Don't you? Once again sorry about the wait! R/R please!


	17. Stubborn Elf

Hiya, once again I am back to amuse you. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys Rock!

-----------------

Chapter 17--Stubborn Elf

Aragorn watched Legolas train a group of archers from a distance, frowning. They had been Lord Cedrin's guests for nearly a week and still Legolas refused to go back to Imladris with them.

Elladan came up beside him. "What are we going to do about our stubborn friend? Father is going to be worried if we do not return soon," he said.

"I know, but I cannot leave here without Legolas," Aragorn said.

" I hate to say it, but he seems content here and we cannot force him to go with us," Elladan said softly.

"I know, but I do not think that Legolas is completely safe here, so I cannot leave him until I am or he agrees to come with us," Aragorn said.

Elladan nodded with a sigh. "I just hope we will be able to talk him into coming with us," he said.

"So do I," Aragorn grumbled. He watched as Legolas excused the men and walked towards them. "Done for the day?" he asked.

Legolas nodded. "How long are you going to stay?" he asked.

"Not sure, we really want you to come back with us, Legolas. My brothers and I are worried about you. My father is too. He is fond of you and considers you a member of the family, all of us do," Aragorn said.

"I appreciate that, Aragorn, truly I do, but I cannot go back and involve your family. You know how much trouble that could cause? I cannot risk it," Legolas said.

"Father is more then willing to protect you, Legolas. We all are and not one of us believe that you would do such an awful thing," Elladan added.

"I cannot," Legolas said. He walked away quickly. He wanted to go, but he feared causing trouble for Imladris. He couldn't allow that to happen.

-----------------------

Thranduil left the council meeting feeling better. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. His eldest son had done well and he was grateful for that. He didn't want his people to suffer because of his grief. He headed towards his study to look at the paperwork that had piled up.

Alarion watched his father go, thoughts in chaos. He longed to run after his father and tell him everything, but he feared what would happen to him. He walked slowly to his room and went inside. Closing the door, he turned and let out a startled gasp. "How did you get in here?" he asked. "I locked the door!"

Zion smiled thinly. "How I got in is not the issue here, my Prince. I thought we needed to have a little discussion about loyalty. You are thinking about betraying me," he said.

"You were not supposed to hurt my mother! I just wanted Legolas suspected of trying to harm her, so he would be driven away! I never wanted my parents harmed and I certainly did not want my mother to die!" Alarion yelled.

"But she is dead and if you betray me then I will make sure you are taken with me, remember that," Zion said. "I have things that will prove that you are as guilty as I. You will be executed right along with me. Good day, my Prince," Zion said. He bowed mockingly and left Alarion alone in his guilt and misery.

Zion headed for the room far below where he kept his potions and experiments. He went directly to a large bookcase and pulled out a thick book. He laid it open and took out a vial. Three blonde hairs were carefully stored inside. Zion pulled out one hair and dropped it into the bubbling caldron then began to read from the book. He would soon know where the youngest prince was hiding. Perhaps there was a use for him after all…..

-----------------------

More intrigue! I just love it! R/R please!


	18. Nightmares and Decisions

**__**

A/N: Hi all, hope you're well! Real life has been a major pain for me this week! Well, to the story!

Chapter 18--Nightmares and Decisions

Alarion woke from a restless reverie with his heart pounding in fear. He had been having a foul dream. He had seen his father drink wine from a goblet then he had clutched his throat. The goblet fell from his hand spilling red wine across the floor, but it had looked more like blood.

The next image was of his father's corpse being placed in its final resting place next to his mother. The scariest image was himself. He watched both events with cold, lifeless eyes with Zion beside him. He could hear Zion's voice in his mind. "I control Mirkwood now, because I control you!"

Alarion shivered in disgust. He sat in his dark room for a long time and then he knew what he had to do. He got up and pulled on his robe and left his chambers. He would go to his father and tell him everything. He would accept any punishment he was given. Zion had to be stopped.

It was quiet and only the stars and moon lit his passage. Alarion had almost reached his father's chamber when it happened. A voice in his mind stopped him in his tracks though he did not wish too. "Come to me," it commanded. It was Zion! Alarion found himself turning and walking towards Zion's hidden laboratory no matter how hard he tried to resist. All to soon he was there with the door closed behind him.

Zion smiled coolly. "Good evening, Prince Alarion," he purred.

Alarion tried to answer, but found he couldn't. He glared at Zion in rage and hate.

"Ah if looks could kill," Zion sneered. "I warned you about betraying me, but I have chosen a different course for you." He held up a small vial. "Do you know what this is?" he asked. "Of course you do not. I made this useful little potion. It is a potion of mind control and of mind sharing. I am in your mind always and I have control over your body and voice. Do not worry, it will not kill you though you might wish it had. You may speak now."

Alarion found he indeed could. "You planned this since you murdered my mother. You always planned for her to die!" he said.

"Yes, I did, but I did not kill her, you did!" Zion retorted.

"NO! I would have never," Alarion began.

Zion didn't let him finish. "But you did. I have been giving you this little potion for years, waiting for my chance. I made you poison her then erased the memory for your mind, but you can have it back now," he laughed.

Alarion was horrified when the memory returned. It was true! He had poisoned his mother! "NO! Damn you!" he cried.

"Be silent, you bore me," Zion ordered. "Return to your room and sleep. Soon through you I will be King of Mirkwood."

Alarion helplessly obeyed and soon was deep in reverie.

Zion gestured and two cold-eyed Elves entered. He smiled at them and handed one an amulet with a lock of blonde hair in it. "Find the youngest Prince. This charm will lead you to him. Bring him back to me alive, my brothers!" he ordered.

One of the Elves took the amulet then they bowed and left the room.

Left alone, Zion laughed and gloated over the success of his plan. Soon he would indeed be all powerful and no one could stop him, not even the King! "Time for you to join your bride, Thranduil," he said softly. He went to the work bench and began mixing the potion that would end Thranduil's reign and begin his.

**__**

A/N: Zion's a sneaky bastard don't you think? R/R please and thank you!


	19. Foreboding

**__**

AN: Well-met, friends! The Cat is back at last. My computer is finally all well. It caught a nasty virus that removed key programs it needed to work properly. Once the virus was found and removed and the systems rebooted all was well, but it took bleeding forever! Thanks for being patient!

Chapter 19--Foreboding

A week later Thranduil awoke suddenly from a restless reverie to see it was barely past dawn. He rose and put on a robe then walked out onto the balcony. The foul dreams that haunted his sleep burned in his mind. He felt like something horrible was going to happen. He was filled with longing to see and speak to Legolas. Perhaps then some things would be cleared up. He went back inside and called for a servant.

One came immediately and bowed. "What is your will, sire?" he asked.

"Have the captain of the guard gather an escort of our best warriors. I would ride to Imladris," Thranduil ordered.

The servant bowed. "Yes sire, I will do so right now," he said and rushed off to give the order to the captain of the guards.

Feeling better, Thranduil began to prepare for his journey. He felt that once he spoke to his younger son that some things would be cleared up. He had just finished getting dressed when there was a tap on the door. "Enter!" Thranduil called.

The door opened and Zion entered the room. "Good morning, sire. I hear that you are to ride to Imladris," he said.

"Yes, I wish to speak to Elrond," Thranduil said.

Zion offered a goblet. "Would you care for a drink before you leave on your journey?" he asked.

Thranduil looked at the goblet and frowned. "No, I think not. Thank you just the same, Zion," he said. He turned to pick up his sword belt and buckled it around his waist. He missed the venomous look Zion gave him before he left.

Zion stormed down the hall towards his hidden lab. Face flushed with anger, if he hadn't had to replenish certain herbs he could have carried out his plans and he would be king now. _Curse that fool. Now I must wait and I wish to settle this. Well, my forces will reach the princeling first and I will make sure he is not found, _he thought. He entered his lab and closed the door then locked it securely behind him.

Meanwhile

Aragorn didn't like how pale and tired Legolas appeared when he came downstairs to breakfast. "Mellon-nin, are you well?" he asked.

Legolas managed a wan smile. "I am fine. I just had a foul dream," he said weakly. He nodded his thanks to a servant who brought his breakfast. Legolas ate slowly like his mind was miles away. When he was finished he pushed his plate aside then looked at the twins and Aragorn in turn. "I think that we should go to Imladris after all. I fear something is wrong," he admitted. "Can we leave tomorrow morning after breakfast?"

"Of course, Legolas, whenever you want," Elrohir said.

"Thank you, but I must go speak to Cedrin first. After his kindness to me I owe him an explanation for needing to leave tomorrow," Legolas said and left the table.

At noon two heavily cloaked figures arrived at the gates. After speaking briefly with the gate guards they were allowed to enter the city. They headed directly towards where their quarry was staying. They had been told what must be done and they would succeed or die trying.

****

A/N: Now things are gonna start heating up! Thanks again for being so patient! R/R please!


	20. Abducted

**__**

I dedicate this to my cat that I had to have put to sleep on September 30th because of heart disease. I'll miss you, Dusty! I know sappy.

Chapter 20--Abducted

Legolas found Cedrin in the armory with his second-in-command going over the weapon inventory. He smiled at him. "Hello Legolas, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need to speak to you in private if I may," Legolas said.

"Of course," Cedrin said. He excused himself and led Legolas outside. "What is it?" he asked.

"I have decided to go to Imladris after all. We will be leaving tomorrow morning. I am sorry," Legolas said.

"Did they push you into this or was it your decision?" Cedrin asked.

"It was my choice. I fear something is very wrong and I must go there," Legolas said.

"I would not want to keep you if you feel you must go. I am grateful and I thank you for your help," Cedrin said.

"Nay, it is I that thank you and your Lady for all you did for me," Legolas said.

"Your thanks are accepted, now go on, you have archers to train today," Cedrin said. He waved him off.

"Yes, my Lord," Legolas said and hurried off. The class went even better then usual and Legolas excused the men feeling confident that Cedrin would have a strong force of skilled archers for his army. He was heading for the house when he thought he saw something. Puzzled and curious, he went to investigate. When he was close enough his eyes widened in shock and horror. One of Cedrin's guards laid at his feet, throat slit from ear to ear. _Help, I have to find someone and get help! _Legolas thought.

Suddenly a stinking cloth was clamped over Legolas's mouth and nose and a strong arm seized him around the waist. Legolas clawed at the hand, but to no avail. Soon everything went black.

When Legolas didn't return to the house two hours after the training session was over Cedrin sent a guard out to look for him. He returned deathly pale.

"What is it?" Cedrin asked.

"Rainor is dead, his throat cut and there were signs of a struggle. I found this by the body," the guard said. He held out a brooch.

The twins and Aragorn recognized it at once. The leaf shaped broach had been a gift to Legolas from his mother. "Legolas would have not murdered anyone in cold blood!" Elrohir said.

"Of course not, I do not even believe that," Cedrin said.

"Someone has taken him away against his will. He would have never left that broach behind. We have to go find him," Aragorn said. The twins leaped up, as Aragorn stood, eager to look for their missing friend.

"I will send out a patrol of guards to search as well. We will find him," Cedrin said.

**__**

Meanwhile

Legolas woke up with a horrible taste in his mouth and a splitting headache as his mind cleared he realized he was draped over a horse's back. He was bound hand and foot and gagged. He managed to turn his head to see the rider whose horse he was on. His heart sank in his chest when he saw there were two riders and both wore the colors of Mirkwood.

"You will soon be punished for your crime, kin slayer and the penalty will be a painful one," the rider smirked.

Legolas struggled briefly before surrendering. He was well and truly caught. All he could do was hope his death would be more merciful then his captor claimed. He closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to claim him once again.

Aragorn had to use all his tracking skills, but he soon found tracks that showed Legolas's kidnappers had taken him from the city. They hurried to fetch their horses and sent a stable boy to tell Cedrin. They paused at the gate to speak to the guards who were firm about not seeing anyone leave the city with a blonde Elf in tow. They mounted and rode out of the city at a gallop.

"They went over the walls," Elladan said.

"Probably," Aragorn agreed.

They were grimly silent then as they rode, determined to find Legolas before it was to late.

**__**

For you Dusty, R/R please!


	21. Mirkwood Delegation

**__**

Hi everyone, I'm back. Thanks to everyone that offered condolences for my loss. I really appreciated it! Now on with the story!

Chapter 21--Mirkwood Delegation

Glorfindel burst into Elrond's study without bothering to knock.

Elrond and his advisor, Erestor, looked up from the scroll they were studying. "Glorfindel, what has happened? Have my sons returned?" Elrond asked.

"No, My Lord, but one of the sentries have spotted a group of riders coming towards Imladris and they are wearing Mirkwood's colors. King Thranduil is with them," Glorfindel said.

Elrond sighed. "I had feared this would happen. Erestor have rooms prepared for our guests and tell the kitchen to begin preparing a meal," he said, standing and heading for the door.

Erestor stood and bowed then followed his Lord from the room then hurried off in another direction.

When the delegation from Mirkwood entered the courtyard Elrond and Glorfindel were there to meet them. "Welcome King Thranduil, I am honored by your presence," Elrond said.

"Let us drop the formality, Lord Elrond. I am here to see my son. I need to talk to him," Thranduil said.

"He is not here. I sent a message with one of your messengers. Did you not see it?" Elrond asked.

"No, I was rather distracted. Do you know where Legolas may be? I am worried about him," Thranduil asked.

Elrond frowned as he studied Thranduil intently. He saw nothing, but concern in the woodland King's eyes. "Come with me. We will talk. My servants will attend to your escort. Rooms are already being prepared," Elrond said. He led Thranduil to his study.

"Elrond, I know I have made a horrible mistake by withdrawing so far into myself, but I loved her and I was sure I would fade and die from grief," Thranduil. Can you at least tell me if Legolas is safe?"

"As far as I know he is. We found where he was through Lady Galadriel and my sons went to fetch him and bring him to Imladris. What about his pending execution?" Elrond asked.

"Withheld indefinitely," Thranduil said firmly. "I must speak to my youngest in person and look into his eyes when I do so. He has never been able to lie to me."

Elrond was pleased by Thranduil's words; perhaps this tangle could be unsnarled without the loss of any lives after all. Now all they had to do was wait for Aragorn and the twins to return with Legolas.

**__**

Meanwhile

Legolas tried to shift to a more comfortable position and winced as several sore muscles protested. He was starting to wish that one of his captors would just slit his throat and get it over with. After all if he was to be put to death anyway what did it matter when or how it was done? He had a feeling why though. The execution was probably to be done publicly where it would be witnessed by all of Mirkwood. Legolas sighed heavily. He would have never thought this would happen to him. He had protested the charges then and it had not worked. He doubted it would work if he tried to do so again. His fate was already decided and though he would never admit it Legolas was terribly afraid. Legolas closed his eyes. Since he was innocent surely he would be reunited with his mother in Mandos' Halls? That was the best outcome he felt he could hope for right now.

Finally dusk came and the two Elves stopped for the night. Legolas was dragged from the horse and dumped on the ground in an undignified heap. After the horses were tended and a fire built the two Elves settled by it and took out packets of food.

At the sight of food Legolas's stomach growled obscenely loud and both Elves looked at him and smirked. One rose and walked over to him. "You will receive no food tonight kin slayer nor tomorrow, but if you behave you may eat the day after that," he sneered then walked off to the other Elf who was laughing as well.

Legolas closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. Finally reverie overcame him and he slept.

**__**

Thanks again for all your kinds words about my loss and your encouragement! R/R please!


	22. Pursuit

**__**

Hi everyone, sorry I'm so late, my plot bunnies keep deserting me and real life takes over when they do. Thanks for your patience and reviews! They mean a lot to me!

Chapter 22--Pursuit

****

Aragorn dismounted and knelt to study the ground again while the twins waited impatiently. "This is the way they went," he said. He held up a torn piece of cloth. "This is from Legolas's cloak."

"I hope he is alright," Elrohir said.

"He will be. They would not take the trouble to kidnap him and carry him off if they wanted to kill him," Elladan said.

Aragorn remounted and they continued, eventually they were forced to stop and set up a camp as it got to dark to continue.

Morning seemed to come much to soon for Legolas's taste. He still felt horribly tired and he was famished. He watched as his captors took their time preparing to leave, seething.

"What is wrong, kin slayer? Do you not like our hospitality?" one smirked. "It will go much harder for you in Mirkwood. I am sure that your punishment will be far worst then any ever seen and you deserve it richly." He grabbed Legolas by the hair and roughly dragged him to the horse.

Legolas bit his lip to keep from crying out as pain screamed through his scalp. He was glad to be slung over the horse's back again even though it wasn't comfortable. He was sure some of his hair had been ripped out by the roots.

The twins and Aragorn were up before dawn and ate a hasty breakfast. Mounting, they urged their horses on as fast as they dared go. They found the deserted campsite and Aragorn dismounted to look around. He soon found what he needed. "We are only a couple hours behind them, let's go!" he said. He mounted and they took off at a gallop. Finally they saw riders in the distance and they charged.

Both Elves went for their weapons as they approached then stopped. It was obvious they recognized them. "Do not interfere sons of Elrond, this is Mirkwood's business," one said.

"I wish we could, but you have a friend of ours and we have come to retrieve him," Elrohir said.

"He is a kin slayer and must be punished. That is the law," the Elf argued. "Do not force our hand."

Elladan glanced worriedly at Legolas, noticing how battered and terrible he looked. _What have they done to you, mellon-nin?_

"Release him or we will have no choice, but to take him," Aragorn warned.

Both Elves went for their swords then their horses reared violently. Caught off guard and off balance, both Elves toppled from their mounts. The horses immediately galloped off without a backwards look.

Aragorn and Elladan quickly subdued the two Elves before they could recover. They bound them back to back. Elrohir went to the horse Legolas was draped across and lifted him down. He cut his bonds with his knife. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I do not believe so, just sore, thirsty and hungry," Legolas said.

"We can fix that when we are a good distance away from these two. It will take a long while for them to struggle lose from their bonds," Aragorn said. He gave Legolas a concerned look as well. "Can you ride?"

Legolas started to answer then swallowed his pride, knowing they had to move quickly. "I fear not. I have had no food or water for a day and a half. I fear I might fall if I ride alone," he admitted.

Both the twins and Aragorn knew Legolas must feel truly awful to admit that. Elladan guided Legolas over to his horse and helped him up then mounted behind him.

Aragorn glanced at Elrohir. "what did you tell their horses?" he asked.

"Not to allow themselves to be caught," Elrohir said. He went to his horse and mounted.

Aragorn chuckled to himself as he did the same. Everyone knew well Elrohir's strong link with horses. They obeyed and trusted him. "Let us go. Father will be worried," he said. They urged their horses into a gallop and headed for Imladris.

**__**

Legolas is saved at last! Now perhaps he and his father will be able to talk and settle this mess. R/R please!


	23. Time to Recover

**__**

Hello again. I am back to work on this at last. All my plot bunnies keep trying to mutiny every time I sit down to write.

Chapter 23--Time to Recover

They rode as fast as their horses would carry them for a good three hours then Elladan felt Legolas slump bonelessly against him. "Aragorn, we need to stop, Legolas has fainted!" he called.

Aragorn and Elrohir immediately stopped and dismounted. Aragorn went to the side of Elladan's mount and Elladan handed Legolas down before dismounting.

Aragorn carried Legolas over to the shade of a tree and gently laid him down. Elladan and Elrohir followed.

"Aragorn! His eyes are closed!" Elrohir gasped.

Aragorn looked Legolas over carefully, but he found no serious wounds. "I believe he is just exhausted. I think we can rest for a while and let him sleep. We just need to keep a sharp eye out in case those other two Elves free themselves sooner then expected and come after us," he said.

Elrohir nodded. "We will not allow them to take Legolas again," he said fiercely.

**__**

Meanwhile

Elrond and Thranduil talked for hours before Elrond had a servant show the woodland King to the guest chamber he would be using. A soft tap sounded on his door minutes after Thranduil had been led out. "Come in!" Elrond called.

Glorfindel entered the room and sat down. The two of them were close friends and never stood on ceremony when they were alone together. "Do you think the rift between father and son might be possible to bridge?" Glorfindel asked.

"Perhaps, Thranduil seems very eager to speak to Legolas and is very concerned about his safety. I consider that a good sign. All we have to do is wait for my sons to return with Legolas then we will see what transpires from there," Elrond said. He rose and poured two goblets full of wine and handed one to Glorfindel. "A toast, to a happy ending," he said.

"Yes, and a happy future," Glorfindel agreed and they drank to it.

**__**

Back In Mirkwood

Only a few torches, lending the aura of a nightmare, lighted the room. An Elven maiden fair of face and form laid on the table, bound, gagged and stripped nude. Her eyes were glared and she might have been thought to be in reverie if not for the terror in her leaf green eyes. Blood poured from a deep cut on her wrist. It flowed into a stone bowl set close to the edge of the table.

Zion stood at the head of the table, chanting softly. When the bowl was filled he picked it up and raised it towards the sky as he chanted. As he finished the chant red mist streamed from the bowl and the blood was gone. Zion closed his eyes and waited in excitement and fear for the reaction from the Dark One who he had given his soul too. Finally he relaxed and smiled. The sacrifice had been accepted and his power had been increased. "Now to dispose of you, my pretty," he said. A single touch healed the cut. He freed the maiden from her bonds. He then rebound her feet and hands, pausing to study her beautiful body lustfully. He could not touch her though. Her soul had to be pure when she died. Her body would belong to the Dark One and she would be his for eternity. He picked up the woman and carried her into a carefully hidden tunnel that would end deep in the forest. A barred metal gate sealed the far end. A single word of power opened the door and he emerged from the tunnel. He calmly carried his burden to a clearing where spider webs clung to every tree. He put her down and waited. After a few minutes a fat, giant spider emerged from the trees and scuttled towards them.

Zion wasn't afraid. They sensed his power and would not dare attack him. He watched as it clambered up to stand over the helpless woman who struggled futilely against her restraints and screamed helplessly through the gag.

The spider hissed in pleasure as it sank its fangs into her throat, injecting her with its paralyzing poison. Soon the maiden laid deathly still, no longer able to move or make a sound.

Zion removed the gag and ropes then walked callously away as the spider wrapped its meal in its sticky webs and dragged it into the trees. He had much to do and no time to waste.

**__**

Wow, where did this come from? I gotta stop watching horror movies before I write, ugh. This gave me shivers. Did it do that to you guys? R/R please!


	24. Dark Desires

****

Sorry, everyone, real life, you know how it is, plus rebelling plot bunnies. I'll glad everyone liked the last chapter. I did!

Chapter 24--Dark Desires

Zion left the dark room, feeling much stronger. A gesture and word sealed the door behind him and it disappeared. He was the only one that could see it. He felt strong and alert as he always did after a sacrifice. Opening the door to his chambers, he noticed a young servant working outside. With his newly strengthened powers he could sense she was untouched. Desire surged through him. She wasn't as pretty as the other, but she would do. ""Pardon me, my dear, for interrupting your work, but could you fetch me wine and fruit from the kitchen?" he asked.

""Of course, advisor," the maid said. She curtsied and hurried off.

Zion retreated into his room and closed the door. He waited for her return. Soon there was a knock at the door. He opened it. "Thank you, please bring it in and set it on the table, please," he said.

The girl did then she turned to him. "Is there anything else I might do for you, sir?" she asked.

"In fact there is," Zion said. He closed the door and murmured a word of power, feeling magic surge within him. "What are you called, child?" He stared directly into her eyes.

"Melinna, sir," she said. She seemed unable to take her eyes from his as her will was taken over by his her eyes glazed over.

"Remove your clothes and lay on the bed, Melinna," Zion smirked. She obeyed and he removed his own clothes and joined her. After he had taken her Zion ordered her to dress and leave. She would remember nothing of what had occurred. The door closed behind her and he laughed. The other Elves were fools to refuse the Dark One's power and all it could give. First he would have Mirkwood then he would set his sights on Imladris. Perhaps then he could even have Lorien as well. He would be all powerful and have everything he wanted and desired for so long!

****

Meanwhile

Legolas didn't wake up until dawn the next morning. After a hot breakfast they were ready to continue. "Do you feel strong enough to ride on your own?" Aragorn asked.

Yes, I am fine now," Legolas said. He mounted and they rode off towards home.

As they traveled Elrohir soon noticed how subdued Legolas seemed. "All will be well, Legolas. Ada will figure all of this out and then you can go home," he said.

"I am sure he will, Elrohir," Legolas said. That was really not what troubled his thoughts though. The real question was did he really consider Mirkwood his home anymore and did he want to go back? Could he even go back? He was still silent and distant when they stopped for lunch.

That reawakened Elrohir's concern and worried Aragorn and Elladan as well. "Legolas, we all know that something is troubling you and what it might be, please talk to us," Aragorn said.

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that, not yet. When I have sorted everything out I can tell you. I just need time, please," Legolas said.

Aragorn and the twins knew how stubborn Legolas could be all to well, so they dropped the subject. They knew Legolas wouldn't talk to them before he was ready no matter how much they bothered him.

"We will be willing to listen when you are ready," Aragorn said and they left it at that and continued their journey.

****

Meanwhile

A young couple out for a ride found the bound Elves and asking worried questions while the young man freed them. "Are you hurt? What can I do to help you?" he asked.

"There is one thing," one Elf said.

Soon the two Elves were on the trail again with the couples' horses. The young man and woman's body would not be discovered in their shallow graves.

****

Nasty pair aren't they? As brutal and cold as Zion. R/R please!


	25. Corrupted

****

I know late again, but the site was down when I finished this off. This will be the last update until after the Thanksgiving holiday. Happy Thanksgiving !

Chapter 25--Corrupted

Four long days passed and Zion was getting impatient. He wanted the prince brought to him as soon as possible. He had new plans in mind for the youngest prince of Mirkwood. His fool brothers should have returned with him by now. Frowning, he went to the room where he worked his dark spells and locked the door. Walking over to an object covered in black cloth, he pulled the cover away revealing a mirror. Mists seemed to swirl in it, showing it was not an ordinary mirror. He chanted to himself and an image slowly formed.

The two Elves pushed the horses brutally. They had been sent on a hunt and they would not rest until the prey was secured. A voice entered their minds.

_Arien, Terien, what is the delay? _Zion demanded.

_We had him, but those damn whelps of that half-elf showed up,_ Terien replied.

_Find him, do it quickly or you know the price. I will open a way here once you do. Try to capture one of Elrond's twin whelps as well. He would be very useful, _Zion said.

_It will be as you wish,_Terriensaid.

Zion broke the mental contact, barely able to conceal his pleasure. He would have both the youngest prince of Mirkwood and one of the heirs to Imladris in his power. It was turning out even better then he hoped. He smirked, remembering how he had used a ritual to bind his brothers' will to his and now they followed his every command as his devoted slaves. He would soon have many other slaves as well. He would bind Elrond's brat the same way. He would be the perfect spy and assassin.

Legolas had gotten progressively more nervous as the day wore on and faded into dusk. He was sure that something was wrong. He helped set up camp for the night, but kept looking over his shoulder as he did so.

"Legolas, what is wrong?" Aragorn asked.

"I do not know. I just feel like something is wrong," Legolas muttered.

Supper was cooked and eaten then they set up watches. Legolas had the first. As time went by without anything happening Legolas finally decided he had been mistaken and relaxed. He woke Elrohir up to take the next watch and soon fell asleep himself.

Terien and Arien could see the campsite as they moved closer. Both horses had dropped dead in their tracks four miles away, but neither of them cared. They had reached their goal and that was all that counted. Silent as shadows, they crept forward.

Elrohir heard nothing, had no warning at all that some one was in their camp before a hand clamped over his mouth. He struggled violently, but his attacker was frighteningly strong and restrained him with ease. He tried to call out, but he couldn't make a sound

Two sets of strong hands dragged him away from his post into the cover of some trees and he was forced roughly to the ground and bound hand and foot. A gag was thrust into his mouth and his abductors walked away.

Elrohir was horrified when Legolas was dropped to the ground next to him. He was unconscious with a nasty lump on his temple. He watched helplessly as the archer was secured in the same way he had been. Finally he was able to see who had taken him. It was the same Elves that had taken Legolas! They had caught them!

The Elves stood silently for a long moment then an oval of swirling white light appeared in front of them. Elrohir thrashed in his bonds as he was picked up and carried into the light. He was able to see the other Elf follow them in with Legolas before everything went dark.

****

This is fun! R/R please!


	26. Imprisoned

**__**

Hi there, nice holiday? I had a great time, and I'm ready to continue!

Chapter 26--Imprisoned

When Elrohir regained consciousness he was lying on a pile of dirty straw in a cell. He sat up and looked around then spotted Legolas. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I suppose. I just woke up awhile ago. Are you hurt?" Legolas asked.

"No, are we in Mirkwood?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes, we are in the dungeon below my father's palace. My father's advisor was here barely five minutes ago. "I tried to talk him, but he just stared at us then walked off. I do not like this," Legolas said.

"We will find a way to escape or Elladan and Aragorn will find us and save us," Elrohir said. "Elladan and I still have a bond with each other and distance does not matter."

Legolas nodded, but privately he hoped he wouldn't be executed for his mother's murder before they could get to them. "Can you try to reach him? I do not think we have much time," he said.

Elrohir understood exactly what Legolas was thinking. "I will try right now," he said. He closed his eyes and reached for his twin's mind.

Aragorn and Elladan were very upset when they woke up the next day and

found Legolas and Elrohir had disappeared.

Aragon found tracks leading away from the camp, but they simply stopped after a mile.

Just then Elladan froze and raised his hand to his head and seemed to be listening.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked. He knew about his brothers' mental link.

"They are in Mirkwood, in the dungeon. They do not know how those two Elves snuck up and caught them. but they did," Elladan said. "They are not hurt though."

Aragorn cursed viciously. "Tell them we will get to them somehow," he said, but he had no ides how.

Elladan knew that as well. After a few more words of encouragement to his twin he closed the link. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"We have no choice, but to head for Mirkwood as fast as we can," Aragorn said. They mounted right then and urged the horses into a gallop.

**__**

Three Hours Later

The cell door creaked open to reveal Zion and several guards. "On your feet, former Prince of Mirkwood and Lord Elrohir of Imladris. We have much to discuss and little time to waste," Zion said.

"I refuse to go anywhere with you until I speak to my father," Legolas said. "I demand that you fetch him first."

Zion laughed loudly and cruelly. "You have no right to demand anything, but it does not matter since he is not here. He went to Imladris, but even if he were here I doubt he would wish to speak to his son who murdered hi own mother," he said.

Legolas glanced hopefully at Elrohir. Perhaps he could tell Elladan. Aragorn and Elladan could go to Imladris and talk his father into returning to Mirkwood. Thranduil could put a stop to this.

Suddenly the guards entered the cell and they were hauled roughly out and shackled then shoved roughly to the floor at Zion's feet.

Legolas tossed his hair out of his face and glared at Zion. "You have no right or reason to treat Lord Elrohir like this, advisor. You risk starting a war with Imladris by doing so," he warned.

"That does not matter a bit to me," Zion laughed and gestured to the guards. He began to walk away.

The guards yanked their captives to their feet and forced them to follow.

Elrohir knew something was horribly wrong. Desperate, he concentrated on linking his mind with his brother's one more time. They needed help, fast!

**__**

Zion is definitely up to no good! R/R for me please. Thank you!


	27. Silent Cries

**__**

Hi everyone, the cat is spending Christmas in New York! (The state, not the city) Isn't that cool?!

Chapter 27--Silent Cries

Aragorn and Elladan were riding hard for Mirkwood when Elladan stopped his horse. He froze for a minute, eyes distant.

Aragorn returned to his side as his eyes cleared. "Elladan, what is wrong?" he asked.

"We have to go to Imladris," Elladan said. "Thranduil is there, not in Mirkwood."

"What? Why?" Aragorn asked.

"I have no idea, but he is. His advisor is in charge and he will decide Legolas's fate which will probably means execution. We have to get Thranduil to go back with us to stop it," Elladan said.

"Alright, then let us hurry," Aragorn said. They turned their mounts and headed for Imladris as fast as they could go.

**__**

Meanwhile

Legolas felt a chill go down his spine when they entered the dim stone chamber. Torches flickered on the walls, but did little to light the room. The chill got worst when he saw the stone altar in the center of the room. There was evil here, ancient and hungry. He glanced at Elrohir and saw that he also felt it.

A guard pulled Legolas over to the far wall and lifted his hands above his head, hooking the shackle's chain to a hook.

Legolas glared at the guard as he returned to Zion's side. "Bastard, you will pay for this!" he said.

"Who will make me pay? Your father? Your brother? I am chief advisor and the guards have been commanded to follow my orders by the King himself. You are nothing more then a kin slayer to them now," Zion laughed. He turned to the guards. "Place the other upon the altar."

Elrohir struggled as he was lifted from his feet and placed on the altar, but he couldn't get lose. Soon he was stretched out on the cold stone, ankles and wrists chained to it.

Legolas fought the chains binding his wrists with all his strength. "What are you doing! Let him go, Zion!" he shouted. His struggles made the steel cuffs bite into his wrists, but he kept struggling, even as blood ran down his arms.

Zion looked over at Legolas and smirked. "Do not worry, his suffering will end much sooner then yours," he said. He began mixing and assortment of potions and powders into a bowl. Once he was finished he forced Elrohir to drink some of the mixture.

Elrohir gagged at the foul taste then instinctively spit the potion out, directly into Zion's face.

Zion let out an oath and reeled back, rubbing his eyes. "Damn you! Chain him next to the former prince!" he ordered and stormed from the room.

The guards chained Elrohir next to Legolas and left after Zion.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked.

"Besides the awful taste in my mouth, yes. What do you think he was trying to do?" Elrohir asked.

"I do not know, but I am sure that it is not something we would find pleasant," Legolas said. He stared at the door Zion went through, expecting him to return at any time, but hen didn't.

Eventually the two Elves that had caught them entered and took them back to the cells, shoving them inside one at random and locking the door.

Elrohir saw that Legolas was grinning. "What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"They might have just made a mistake that might let us escape," Legolas said. He began walking around the cell studying the floor.

"What are you doing?" Elrohir asked.

"Found it!" Legolas said. He pressed on a stone and a door opened.

"A secret door?" Elrohir gasped. "Why would there be a door in a cell?"

"In case the city is invaded by enemies, not even Zion knows it," Legolas said. "Come on before they come for us again."

Elrohir followed Legolas into the tunnel and the door closed behind them.

Zion had washed out his eyes, but they stung from the liquid that had been sprayed into them. He decided to rest and let them heal. He would deal with Legolas and Elrohir in the morning.

**__**

I know, secret tunnel in the wall trick, but I thought it made sense to have a hidden escape route. R/R please!


	28. Underground Escape

**__**

Thanks to my reviewers for all their time and support. I love you guys!

Chapter 28--Underground Escape

The tunnel was not exactly a pleasant route, but better then what they'd left behind. Elrohir stayed close to Legolas, who seemed to hate the tunnel as much as he did.

"Are you sure that Zion does not know about this tunnel? If he wanted he could trap us down here," Elrohir said.

"Not that I know of, father said this was a secret way that no one would ever know about," Legolas said.

"Alright, I just hope you are right about this," Elrohir said. He quickened his pace, eager to get out.

After awhile they entered an area of the tunnel where the floor was damp and water dripped from the roof of the tunnel.

"We are under the river. We have only an hour to go before we reach the end," Legolas said.

"Thank the Valar for that. I feel like I am buried alive," Elrohir said.

"I know, but please do not talk that way. I am nervous enough about this place without remarks like that," Legolas said. They rounded a corner and suddenly Legolas let out a startled cry as the ground gave under his feet.

Elrohir flung himself flat on the floor and grabbed Legolas by the hand. "I have you! Hold on!" he cried.

"Believe me I intend too! Pull me up!" Legolas cried.

Elrohir pulled with all his might and finally managed to drag Legolas back onto firm ground. They both stared at the gaping hole in the tunnel floor. It was to dark to see how deep it was and they really didn't want to know either.

"That was much to close," Elrohir said.

"It certainly was, we will have to watch our steps more carefully," Legolas agreed.

They carefully made their way around the hole and continued up the tunnel, but moved much more warily. They didn't want to stumble into another hole or have the ground collapse under them again.

**__**

Meanwhile

When Zion woke the next morning he felt much better. He summoned his brothers and sent them to fetch the prisoners to his casting chamber. He had given the guards a potion that would remove all memories of yesterday from their mind as far as anyone knew Legolas was still being hunted and the son of Elrond had never been here. Smirking to himself, he began to dress for the day.

His brothers rushed in just as he finished. "My Lord, the prisoners are gone! They have escaped!" one said.

"WHAT? Show me!" Zion ordered, He followed them down to the dungeon and found it was true. "Impossible! How could they have fled? Find them, find them now or suffer the most horrible fate I can devise for you!" Zion ordered.

Terrified, his brothers bowed and fled from the room, eager to escape his enraged glare.

"They know too much. They must not escape or all my plans will be ruined," Zion growled. Turning, he stormed from the chamber.

The tunnel got steadily darker as they traveled which did not add to Legolas or Elrohir's confidence.

"The light in here leaves much to be desired," Elrohir said.

"What do you expect? This tunnel has never been used before. It has never been necessary," Legolas pointed out.

"I wish it had not been necessary now. I feel like a blind old mole," Elrohir joked.

"Or a rabbit in a burrow," Legolas said.

Elrohir groaned. "Did you have to mention food? I am famished!" he said.

Now that Elrohir mentioned it Legolas realized how hungry he was. "I must remember to complain to father about the lapse in hospitality when Zion is in charge," he said.

"Tell him the guest rooms are smelly and damp too. Something should be done about that, also the décor leaves much to be desired," Elrohir said.

They both laughed at their foolishness, but their hearts felt much lighter as they continued towards the end of the tunnel and with the Valar's blessing…..Freedom.

**__**

Little note, I am going to New York for Christmas, so I won't be able to update until the 3rd of January. Happy Holidays everyone! R/R please!


	29. Sweet Freedom

**__**

Hi everyone, sorry this took so long but I caught a nasty cold and I was real sick and in no mood to write, but I feel better now. Had a great trip too!

Chapter 29--Sweet Freedom

Finally Elrohir and Legolas could see light ahead of them and they emerged into sunlight. They paused to rest.

"Which way do we go from here?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas glanced around them. "South would be the fastest though not the safest," Legolas said.

"Why is that?" Elrohir asked.

"It is not heavily patrolled, so there are spiders. We would have to be very careful," Legolas said.

"Especially since neither of us have so much as a dagger," Elrohir said.

Legolas frowned at that. "That is a problem, but perhaps we can do something about it," he said.

"What do you propose we do?" Elrohir asked.

"We could try to slip into the armory and get some weapons or steal them from a sentry," Legolas said.

"I think we would be better off steeling them from a sentry. The armory might be to well guarded for us to sneak in," Elrohir said.

Legolas nodded in agreement and led the way into the trees. After almost an hour of cautious hour of stalking through the woods they saw a lone sentry. They stopped and hid out of sight.

Legolas leaned close to Elrohir and began whispering his plan in the Half-Elf's ear.

**__**

Meanwhile

It had been a tiring ride, but finally Aragorn and Elladan reached Imladris. They charged into the courtyard and their weary horses stopped.

Stable hands came running up and took the horses as they swung off. They rushed off to find their father and Thranduil.

Both Elrond and Thranduil were startled when Aragorn and Elladan charged into the study without bothering to knock and both panting from their run. "What in Arda is wrong with you two?" Elrond asked.

"Guards from Mirkwood took Legolas and Elrohir," Elladan panted.

Elrond stood up so fast his chair tipped over with a loud clatter. "WHAT?" he demanded.

Thranduil stood too. "Easy, Elrond, they will not be harmed. None of my folk will dare," he said.

"I am afraid that is not quite true, sire," Aragorn said and told Thranduil what Elrohir had told his twin through the link.

"That traitorous bastard! I will have his head if my son and Elrohir are so much as scratched. My escort and I will ride to Mirkwood at once!" Thranduil said.

"Glorfindel and I are going to accompany you. I must see for myself that my youngest son is well," Elrond said. They strode away together.

Aragorn and Elladan could hear both of them shouting orders at their men. Aragorn looked at his brother. "This could get very ugly quickly," he said.

Elladan nodded in grim agreement the they hurried after the elder Elves. They were not going to be left behind.

It took nearly an hour for everything to be made ready, but at last it was and the small army of Elves galloped from Imladris. They were led by one very angry Wood Elf and an even angrier Elven Lord.

**__**

I think Zion is going to be the one executed after Thranduil gives him a good arse kicking. Don't you agree? R/R please. Thank You!


	30. Unexpected Aid

****

I'm sorry, I'm late again. I've just been having a lot of trouble writing lately. I guess I'm getting a little burned out. Don't worry though. I WILL finish, it might just take awhile!

Chapter 30--Unexpected Aid

Elrohir moved slowly toward the sentry from the right while Legolas moved in from the right. He was almost in place when the guard turned towards Legolas.

"I know you are there, my Prince. I will not betray you. Show yourself, please," the sentry said..

Legolas emerged from cover after a moment and Elrohir did the same.

The sentry bowed. "Prince Legolas, few of us believe that you would murder Queen Riana. All of us know how fond you were of her," he said. "We have not forgotten our oaths of loyalty to you, my Lord. Zion is a snake and many fear and distrust him."

"Then what will you do?" Legolas asked.

"Give you the weapons you no doubt need and send you on your way. May the Valar guide your steps and keep you safe," the sentry said. He handed over his bow, quiver and sword. "Now I have just one thing to ask of you, my Lord, hit me."

"What?" Legolas asked.

"You must knock me out, so my involvement in your escape will not be known, my Prince. Please," the sentry said.

"Thank you," Legolas said and hit the guard with all his strength.

Elrohir caught the sentry as he fell and lowered him to the ground. Taking the sword, Elrohir followed Legolas into the forest.

"It seems you are more trusted then you thought. Perhaps we will escape more easily then either of us imagined," Elrohir said.

"I have to admit that I would like that. We still must be careful, even if the guards turn a blind eye to our escape there is still many dangers in Mirkwood.

The sentry was roughly awoken by the brothers of Zion. 'My Lords, what happened?" he asked.

"You betrayed us, betrayed the master," one said. "You sealed your fate."

The sentry had no time to protest before his throat was coldly slit and hiss body left to scavengers as the two hunters moved on without giving their victim a second look. They had their commands and that was all they cared about.

****

Meanwhile

Elrond had little interest in conversation as the group rode towards Mirkwood as fast as their mounts could take them. Elladan's descriptions had sent a chill through him and he was desperately afraid for his younger son.

Glorfindel kept giving his Lord worried glances. He was upset too. Elrohir and Elladan were like his sons as well. He had trained them and watched over them. There would be blood spilled if either Legolas or Elrohir were hurt. He could swear to that.

Thranduil noticed as well, mainly because he felt the same way. "We will be there in time, Elrond and the one who has done this evil thing will be punished most harshly. I swear it to you," he said.

"Do not worry, Thranduil. I am quite sure punishment will be given, one way or another," Elrond said.

A chill went through Glorfindel at that. He had never hear such coldness in Elrond's voice before. He silently swore to make sure his Lord did nothing he would regret later.

****

Things are getting ready to collide! R/R please!


	31. Arach Attack

**__**

I believe this story is almost done. It's been one hell of a ride. Many thanks to all those that reviewed and offered comments or encouragement. It means a lot to me!

Chapter 31-Arach Attack

Elrohir and Legolas moved deeper into the forest, both scanning the undergrowth for any signs of danger. They knew that there were spiders about, but as of yet they hadn't shown themselves.

Elrohir looked around as there was a rustling sound in the bushes. "The foul beasts are stalking us," he muttered.

"I know, they are trying to surround us, but I know a good place for us to make our stand. I am trying to get us to it before they attack. Hurry!" Legolas said.

Speeding their pace to a run, they reached an overhang of rock, which made it so there was only one way to get to them, from the front. They7 weren't minutes too soon. Only minutes after reaching their haven a dozen spiders emerged from the cover of the forest and moved towards them.

Elrohir drew his sword while Legolas notched an arrow, both knew this wouldn't be an easy fight. "I will take down as many as I can before they get close enough for melee," Legolas said.

"And I will try to keep them off you," Elrohir said.

Legolas fired, striking a spider in the head and dropping it in its tracks, but the others kept coming. Soon the fight became like a bad dream. Finally Legolas was nearly out of arrows and both of them were soaked in green blood. Every time one spider was killed two more emerged from the woods.

"They are going to overrun us," Elrohir panted, killing another as it leaped at him.

"Then at least we will have sold our lives dearly," Legolas returned, firing another arrow. All too soon Legolas had fired his last shaft and then Elrohir cried out and fell as a spider slipped under his guard and sank poisonous fangs into his leg.

"Bastards!" Legolas screamed. He kicked the spider whom had bitten Elrohir viciously, knocking it back and dragging the prone Elf out of the way. Snatching up the sword, Legolas continued the fight. Just when he thought they were both dead he saw the two Elves who had taken them to Zion.

One cried out something in a language that somehow made Legolas feel ill then to his shock the spiders backed off a bit. "Drop the sword or we will allow the spiders to continue the attack!" one said.

Legolas looked at the many spiders still alive and knew deep inside he was fighting a losing battle. He couldn't win. Slowly, he lowered the sword. "I will surrender if you swear to tend Elrohir and bring him with us," he said.

"Agreed, surely the master can find a use for him, now drop the sword and kneel," the Elf ordered.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas obeyed.

The two Elves walked straight through the gathered spiders without a hint of concern and working quickly bound Legolas's wrist. The other poured something into Elrohir's mouth that Legolas recognized as the antidote used for the spiders' venom then bound him and picked him up. They took their recaptured prisoners away as the spiders dispersed. No one noticed a movement in one of the many cocoons housing the remains of the spiders many victims.

Zion was very pleased when his brothers entered the lower chamber with the escapees. "Well done, it looks like you will survive this, my brothers. Place the prince on the altar," he ordered them.

Instinctively, Legolas struggled as his bonds were cut and he was led to the altar.

"None of that, princeling, or I will kill Lord Elrond's brat before your eyes," Zion warned. His tone showed that he meant every word.

Legolas stopped struggling and allowed himself to be lifted to the altar and chained in place. He closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for what ever was coming.

Zion moved to stand over him. "An escape attempt must be punished. Do not fear death, at least not yet, though you might wish I allowed you too," he said.

**__**

Meanwhile

The cocoon moved again then there was a soft rip like cloth and a pair of badly withered arms burst through the webbing. The web was further torn away and the thing that emerged was like something from a nightmare. The young female Elf that Zion had left to be eaten by the ravenous spiders stepped from her web prison. Turning, she headed off through the forest towards an unknown destination.

A shallow grave dug on the edge of the forest was stirred by movement then the sentry who had been murdered for aiding Legolas and Elrohir pulled himself free from the earth. He too moved off, unheard and unseen by anyone.

**__**

Never watch zombie movies like the new Dawn of the Dead DVD before writing. Wait until you see what is gonna happen to that creep Zion. It will be worse then anything the Elves could do to him! R/R please!


	32. Ultimate Punishment

****

Hi there, and here we go! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 32-Ultimate Punishment

Legolas had to fight back his revulsion as Zion loomed over him. "Too bad I must eventually kill you my young Prince, but do not worry. Your father and possibly your brother will soon join you in the Halls Of Waiting," he said.

"Bastard," Legolas hissed. "I will see you dead for what you have done!"

"I hardly think that you are in the position to do anything, but you have earned a worse punishment with that remark," he smirked. He picked up something from a small table. After a moment an agonized scream split the air, but no one could hear.

The royal tomb resting in a courtyard just outside the castle. No one guarded it which was a good thing considering what was to happen. The lid of the Queen's coffin fell to the stone floor with a loud bang and Rianna sat up. She looked around then left the coffin and walked to the door. The door swung silently open, even though it had been locked. She left and headed toward the castle. She knew exactly where her murderer was and she knew he had her son. She would not allow her youngest child to be harmed.

Other Elves rose as well, all were given the same right by the Valar, to avenge their deaths at the hands of the one who had killed them to gain favor with the Dark Lord he had chosen to serve.

Rhianna did make one detour. She walked to her eldest son's room. He was in reverie when she entered. She went to the side of the bed and looked down at him. Leaning over she brushed her lips against his cheek. "I love you, my son and I forgive you," she whispered. She left the room and went to find Zion.

**Meanwhile**

The guards leaped to attention when Thranduil and his escort entered the main courtyard. "Sire, welcome home," one said.

"Never mind that, where is Zion?" Thranduil demanded.

"I believe he is in the study, sire," the guard said.

"No, he is not, but I can take us to him. I can sense Elrohir's presence," Elladan said.

"Fetch more men, Zion is to be arrested for high treason, murder and kidnapping," Thranduil snapped as the group dismounted. "Lead the way, Elladan."

There was ten more guards in the group as they went. Elladan led the way to a heavy wood door.

Elrond barely touched the door and his eyes darkened and he shuddered.

"Father, what is wrong?" Aragorn asked.

"Valar protect us, such evil, such pain," Elrond whispered. He seemed to be slipping into a trance. Suddenly he yanked his hand from the door as if it had been burned. Suddenly he whirled, eyes wide as he stared at something behind them. Puzzled, the others looked to and were frozen with mingled shock, pity and horror. Twenty Elves stood there. All were pale and showed fatal wounds, but the worse was the one who stood in front of them.

"Rhianna, love," Thranduil whispered. "You cannot be here."

"I will only be here long enough to fulfill my wish, our wish. We are but some of the ones murdered by Zion. The Valar allowed us to return to avenge ourselves. Alarion was as much a victim as any of us, be kind to him, my husband," Rhianna said. "Move aside."

Stunned and dazed, they obeyed and the door swung open and the murdered Elves entered. Thranduil, Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrond were the first to enter.

Seeing Elrohir barely conscious on the floor, Elladan went to him. Zion looked up and horror filled with his eyes. He backed away from the altar, dropping the whip. His brothers whimpered in terror and backed off as well, cringing in the corner.

Legolas was covered with lash marks, in agony, and barely conscious. His eyes met Rhianna's. "Nana, is that you?" he whispered, voice nearly gone from screaming.

"Shh, my little warrior, all will be well. I love you, sleep now," Rhianna whispered. Her son slipped easily into reverie. The next moment Legolas appeared in Thranduil's arms.

"Leave, my husband, this is not for your eyes," Rhianna said.

Thranduil wanted to protest, but he couldn't. They obeyed and the door closed behind them. Only seconds later the most horrible screams ripped through the air. It seemed to last hours, but finally it ended and the door fell open.

Cautiously, they entered to find the room was empty. Nothing, not even the furnishings were left. The walls were blackened as if scoured with fire.

"What has happened?" Elladan asked, brow furrowed.

"The dead have returned to the Halls and taken the kin slayers with them. They will be judged and punished by the Valar themselves," Elrond said quietly.

After a final look the group went to tend to Legolas and Elrohir. It seemed to be over…..

**What did you think? Suitable punishment don't you agree? R/R please**


	33. Final Closure

**__**

Hi, I'm a little off schedule, but I figured since this is the final chapter I'd get it put up. Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed so faithfully!

Chapter 33-Final Closure

Legolas and Elrohir were taken straight to the healers. Elrond insisted on tending his son and after a nod from Thranduil the healers turned their attention to Legolas.

Thranduil waited until one of the healers told him Legolas would be fine and just needed rest in order to recover then he went to his eldest son's room. They needed to talk.

Alarion opened the door and his eyes widened. "Ada, I did not realize you were home yet. Does Advisor Zion know?" he asked.

"I fear I will need a new advisor," Thranduil said. He told his son everything that had happened.

After he was done Alarion looked both relieved and terrified. "I did not…" he began. Suddenly he burst into tears like an Elfling and all but flung himself into his father's arms. "Ada, I am so sorry for everything. I did not realize what would happen!" he wept.

"Calm down, tell me everything," Thranduil said quietly.

Alarion took a deep breath to steady himself and began. It took two hours to tell it all. It was a while before either of them spoke. "Ada, are you going to have me arrested for treason as well? I would deserve it if you did and I will not run," he said.

Thranduil didn't answer for a moment, part of him was furious at his son's weakness, but he remembered what his wife had said. "No, I forgive you, my son. It is all over. Zion is gone and will never trouble us again," he said. He hugged his son again and at that moment knew that he did truly forgive him.

**__**

Meanwhile

When Elrohir opened his eyes he wished he hadn't everything spun wildly and he had to fight back nausea. He closed his eyes again with a soft moan. A gentle hand touched his forehead and he recognized it. "Ada? What are you doing here?" he asked. Suddenly he was afraid that Elrond had been captured by the mad Elf as well.

"Be at peace, Elrohir, it is over and Zion is gone," Elrond said.

"Legolas? Is he alright?" Elrohir asked, cautiously opening his eyes again.

"He is sore and exhausted, but he will be fine and so will you. When you have shaken off the spider poison completely we will go home. Sleep now," Elrond said.

Elrohir was still weary and gladly obeyed. He slipped back into reverie.

Zion was stunned and a bit afraid when he didn't appear in Mandos's Halls. He found himself in a rocky cave. Lava pits bubbled and steamed, making the cave unbearably hot. No one else was there. "Where am I?" he asked aloud.

"In my realm," a hissing voice said from behind him.

Zion whirled. He knew there had been no one in the room an second ago. Now a thin figure swathed in black robes sat on a stone throne, but more frightening were the two balrog guards at his sides.

The figure raised his head and a skull peered out at Zion. "You failed me," it said.

Zion realized then who he faced, immediately to his knees. "Dark one, please forgive me. I have served you well," he pleaded.

"No, you have not. You failed. You are weak. I hate weaklings. Punishment must be given," it said and gestured.

Zion cried out in agony as one of the balrog's fiery whips scorched his skin. He tried to back away, but he couldn't move. As the second balrog joined the first in whipping him Zion realized his fate. He would suffer for all time, for him there would never be an end to pain. He would never be at peace….

**__**

The End!

I hope you liked my story and the ending. Thanks for sticking with me! Please R/R!


End file.
